Fixing Shattered Porcelain
by green-mao
Summary: This is an in-depth story in the life between the two cousins and how they have changed their feelings from their childhood, after Hizashi's death and after the Chuunin exams. It will be a roller-coaster ride and their relationship will be put into test from their decisions and emotions and not merely by destiny. R and R!
1. Chapter 1-New Porcelain

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and I hope you finish it 'til the end. I'm really nervous since this is my first time. I'm crazy about this pair and I just had to write a fanfic about it. I will try my best to be as loyal as the manga (not anime) in terms of the time-line and the events that took place.**

** If you don't like the pairing and if you don't like 'M'… well, then close the window 'cuz reading this and flaming afterwards because its incest or has lemon in it would be like ordering pizza and complaining it had cheese in it. Heh, you weirdo! This pair actually makes more sense since the Hyuga it a very old and traditional clan that wants to keep the blood line pure and furthermore, this story was written in Japan where marriages between first cousins are legal…! Ok, I'll stop whining so you could read now. I hope to God you enjoy it! :3**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto, if I did, that wouldn't be the title in the first place and it would be "Neji" instead. Nyahahaha…**

**Neji-4 yr old**

**Hinata- 3yr old**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 1

- New Porcelain-

The Hyuga compound that day seemed to be like it has always been- still, unchanging and stoic. Despite having the same pleasant and warm climate as any clan compounds in Konoha, the Hyuga compound still sent a cool shiver to any non-clan person or maybe, in some cases, even those that belonged to this oldest known clan itself. All the houses looked the same, with the plain Japanese styled roofings, rice-papered sliding doors, and walls made from old furnished wood which hid stories of love, hate, deceit, and betrayal that would forever be hidden from their mouthless surfaces.

Yes, in this compound, everything looked the same, that it can make anyone gag from its insane uniformity- from the houses to its indifferent clan members- people who had dark hair wearing their traditional black and long yukatas, pale white skin and their eyes- bearing the same eyes which are rumored to be a gift from the all seeing moon watching over them.

And a young four year old boy named Neji, son of Hyuuga Hizashi, who is just starting to learn this clan's bizarre obsession of sticking to their traditions found something unique and out of place on that _destined_ day- a day when his father had always warned him to be ready for as Neji will now finally get the "Caged Bird Seal" which had he had no idea what it really meant but only as pretty tattoo on the forehead.

**-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i**

_"Father, when can I get a tattoo the same as yours?" Neji asked with an innocent grin._

_ "… Soon, Neji. But not yet Wait until your cousin Hinata turns three." Hizashi replied with his usual stoic face that didn't bother to face his son. But deep down, his pain was swelling and it was getting harder to suppress it._

_ "Hn? Why must I wait for her? I haven't even met her yet. And Mother has it, also… Aunt Hana, Uncle Hobe, Hoji our neighbor, Hazo our other neighbor, Haze the kid across our house, Hideo- niisan from the training ground and…" Neji paused and it suddenly struck him and slightly opened his mouth. "Actually, everyone has –" _

_ "Enough. A Hyuga should not blabber pointless things. When I say soon and wait, then you wait!" Neji tried to hide his flinch but Hizashi clearly saw it from the corner of his eye. He seemed to regret to suddenly scold him like that…_

_ "Yes Father." Neji answered immediately. He didn't understand the sudden anger from his father. He seemed bothered about it and Neji decided to shut his mouth. But he kept his head high, looking at wherever his father was looking at- birds._

**i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i**

The two groups met. At first glance, it was hardly noticeable how different they were, like a person looking at his reflection- even their leaders- Hiashi and Hizashi- looked entirely the same. The two had always been together since Hizashi, Hiashi's twin brother, is the sworn protector of the clan's head, Hiashi; a sacred and odd relationship engraved on the hardest boulder – tradition. Or to them, it was destiny.

It was a meeting both regarded as very special since it was Hinata's third birthday and Neji's day to be marked as someone who will endure a life time of unjust servitude.

Looking closely, differences could actually be observed. The head, Hiashi, wore a white, plain yukata unlike Hizashi who wore the same black yukata as anyone else. Also, Hiashi had his forehead bare, unmarked and seemed to scream ultimate superiority while Hizashi wore the Leaf's bandana as a proud jounin instead, but in that place, his high ranking did not matter. Moreover, the Hyugas behind Hizashi, despite having the same faces as the ones behind Hiashi, had the cursed seal in their foreheads, constantly reminding them their mere purpose.

And the last, but most important difference between the two groups was that each had their own lump of innocence near their leaders. Hiashi had Hinata right behind him, scared, timid and obviously didn't want to be there as she strongly clenched the fabric of Hiashi's lower yukata. She hid behind her father's legs and slightly bent her head to peek as if nobody could see her.

"It's Hinata-sama's third birthday. Congratulations." Hizashi formally stated to his older twin brother.

"Yeah…" Hiashi replied. He then looked at the proud young boy, just in front of Hizashi. This was not the first time seeing his nephew, but the last time he saw him, Neji was yet a two- year old kid who had already managed to unlock his Byakugan. It was one of the most amazing events he had ever witnessed and never doubted the rumors that Neji could be a Hyuga prodigy.

Neji was excited about this day. Today, he would acquire the tattoo and meet his Uncle, who he knew was the clan head which he was so proud of. He was also curious as to who was this Hinata which he only knew as his cousin and the clan heiress and why would her birthday matter. He stood straight- enthusiastic and unafraid- scanning everyone in front of him, somehow felt unfamiliar and confused with their clean foreheads. He immediately understood that the one with the white clothing was his Uncle Hiashi (as he resembled his father too much) and that everyone else was under him. As he looked further, there he saw a young blushing intimidated girl in a dull white kimono just behind his uncle.

Neji confidently smiled at her. She flinched at it, but with Neji unwavering, she hesitantly and softly returned the friendly gesture of her cousin and warmly smiled as well. As she became more embarrassed and blood came rushing more to her cheeks out of extreme shyness, she lowered her face, gnawed her lower lip and suddenly decided to hide her face behind his uncle. Neji saw that and found it very amusing

_Heeeh . _

"She's cute, Father." Neji softly whispered to Hizashi, proudly thinking that he has now become friends with Hyuga Hinata. Hizashi smiled at him, but with sadness in his eyes. Neji was slightly surprised from his father's unusual façade which seemed to be always unmoving. He then wondered what was wrong from his words.

_But she really is cute Father, so why?_

"Well, then, I'll be taking Neji for now, Hizashi."

"…Yes." Hizashi replied with no sign of hesitation.

Neji became alert and Hizashi gently pushed his back, silently commanding Neji to go with the other group. Neji nodded and strode towards them. As Hiashi's group had also began to move away from Hizashi, Neji looked over his shoulder to see his family off. He smiled, thinking this would be an interesting and great day, but he did not see that from his family's expressions. Before he could further evaluate and read their faces, Hizashi and his family had already turned their backs and headed for the Branch House's district.

Neji decided to turn his attention on the group he was now with. Everyone did not make a sound.

_ "A Hyuga should not blabber pointless things." _

He knew it was not wise to speak. Well, he was used to it- cold, silent and hard- four years in this clan, it had always been like that. He could only as freely smile and have fun when he was with his older friends, kids from his neighborhood. But when he turned three, his father had already taken all his time of play to train from morning 'til dawn. He liked training though, he liked to seek further any technique and skill he can get, he liked to be stronger and stronger… but there were times he really missed his friends.

_Friends… _He then looked for his younger cousin. He saw her from the right leg of his uncle, as Neji was on Hiashi's left. He then realized she was staring at him, and blushing. As their eyes met, she gasped and turned away and Neji could only see her red swollen cheeks and indigo bangs hiding her eyes.

_Such weird hair, like an eggplant._ Somehow bored, Neji wanted Hinata's attention.

"Hey…" His tone was as thin as a whisper. Hinata heard him, but was still too shy to face him.

"Hey, hey, little cousin…" His voice was more demanding but still small. When Hinata had finally had the courage to look at him, she turned to the left with her head bowed down, and eyes that drooped but still managed to glance at her cousin. She grabbed his father's hand a bit tighter but Hiashi seemed to be not bothered by it.

Once he was satisfied from her offered attention, he put on a genuine smile. Hinata further blushed from this (if her cheeks could get any redder). Neji suddenly became more cheerful and made other faces. First, he tried to imitate a pouting octopus and Hinata found that really weird. The second face seemed to have a stretched smile and small eyes that looked like a cat (-_-), and Hinata found it very amusing and her lips slightly curved. Neji then tried one of the faces his friend Haze used to make. He tried to hold his two silver orbs together towards the bridge of his nose and stuck out his tongue.

"Hihihihihi…" Hinata giggled at that. She now started paying attention at Neji and was anticipating for the next face. Neji agreed with her silent request and thought of another one. He paused for a moment and _that one _struck his mind. He brought a clasped right hand towards the center of his head, _Byakugan!, _and nodded. He made a serious expression and thick veins crawled from the sides of temple towards his eyes as he looked at his little cousin. But somehow, her reaction was not what he expected, not what he wanted. He thought he looked cool, but all he received was a soft whimper and a hidden, distant face like before. She was afraid of him now.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Hiashi looked down, probably heard her soft yelp. Neji then immediately deactivated his Byakugan. Hinata shrugged her head furiously, saying that it was nothing. Hiashi was skeptical about this, but this scenario was never new to him. Such conversation always occurred.

"Really, this daughter of mine. " He sighed and continued. "I'm sorry Neji-kun for her behavior; she's very timid and shy. She's not used to people outside our house." Hiashi smiled at his nephew but returned back to his stoic face, now looking ahead.

"H-hai." He replied. He felt like that was not the proper way to answer knowing that this was the clan head he was talking to.

"Maybe someday, when you get to know her more, you two might have a relationship beyond what you two are inevitably… destined to have." Hiashi coldly said.

"Rela – ? "

"You three over there, you might want to keep up with us?" Before Neji could finish his question, a young looking female Hyuga who was warmly smiling interrupted him. She was smaller than the female Hyugas of her age usually were. She had the same fair and pale skin, but had faintly rosy cheeks, and her eyes seemed to be not silvery and strong, but they were more like a hint of lavender, and they were kind and humble- unique, he mused. Her smile was small, innocent and so enchanting. She was very beautiful, Neji decided. And the color of her long hair… _Eggplant? _He then looked at his hiding little cousin and her short hair. Smart as he was, he instantly knew that was Hinata's mom, his aunt and the Head's wife.

He then realized that the three of them really were far behind.

"Sorry, the kids were playing and I was afraid to have ruined it." Hiashi smirked at his wife who silently chuckled at her husband's considerate behavior. The two children were surprised, jerking their heads up. They had not noticed that while playing, their steps became slower and smaller and Hiashi had to put up with it while watching them. Somehow, Neji was embarrassed; he never wanted to show that side of his to the grown-ups, especially the Hyuga Head. He had already had this big chunk of pride in him despite his unripe age.

"Come on now. We need to finish this… quickly." Hiashi returned again with his serious expression. But he suddenly reached up for Neji's right hand, grasping it tightly but gently at the same time, surprising Neji- it felt like his father's. He felt warm and smiled then.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hiashi and the group had finally reached the Main House district, particularly at the Head's house. Neji felt overwhelmed from their home. It was huge. The more he followed his Uncle, through uncountable hallways, a couple of small and large vast gardens and numerous sliding doors inside, he was absolutely sure about it. _This is not a house; it's a large and awesome maze. _ He smiled at the idea and became a bit excited. He looked at Hinata again, and realized that she seemed to be tired.

Hiashi turned to his wife and released his hands from the two children and landed them around their shoulders.

"Hiroko, could you take care of these two? I'll meet you for dinner. I need to talk with father."

Hiroko gave a nod and took the children by her hands. She kept on smiling and Neji smiled back at her. He realized that Hinata became more relaxed as she held her mother.

"What do you say Hinata-chan? Let's show Neji-kun our little garden."

"Un." Hinata pleasantly replied. Neji tried to look for her face again but she always managed to hide it from him, she was skillful in doing it, he thought. He kept on looking at her, trying all angles to see it but she always had a way to counteract all his attempts. They kept doing this 'hide and seek' beside Hiroko along their walk towards the said garden. Hiroko gave a quiet laugh for it. When they had finally reached their destination, Hiroko halted and kneeled and faced her shy daughter.

"Hinata, it's not polite ignoring people." She wrapped her arms around Hinata's shoulder and positioned her body towards Neji. Hinata still had her head bowed down, eyes down, but at least Neji could see her face more clearly now.

"Sorry, little cousin." Hinata flinched at this and looked at her cousin now.

"I think I scared you. I'll never do it again, promise!" Neji's eyes were serious and determined. Hiroko was wondering what might have happened. She found the whole situation amusing and kept quiet.

"N-n-o… i-i-t's fine. Um…" She stuttered. Even though Neji could hardly hear it all, he was happy to know she had forgiven him. "W-w-anna see m-my gar-d-den?" Hiroko was now convinced everything was fine now.

"OK!" Neji happily replied.

Hiroko stood up and placed her hands at her sides. "Hinata-chan, Neji-kun, I'll be getting some tea for us. You two just stay here, alright?"

"Un!" both answered looking upwards towards her with two pairs of Hyuga eyes, eyes anyone would thought that looked exactly the same but Hiroko saw that one pair was hard, stoic and innately cold, while the other was kind, frail but had spirit. _Just like how Hiashi described mine._ And she sadly smiled at the thought. _If she's going to be like me Hiashi, with eyes like that and not like yours and Neji's, will she be able to handle her destiny?_

When Hiroko left for their tea, Hinata held the end of Neji's long sleeve and lead him towards her garden. He realized that they were in a large, plain garden. Nothing much was luxuriously special from it- it only had a few stepping stones, a couple of old bonsais and a big rock that had something atop of it. He couldn't properly see what it was since some long bamboos were hiding it. Before he could look further, he felt Hinata tugging his sleeve, and realized that they had stopped walking.

At the end of their destination, just at the corner of that garden, was a small patch of herbs and flowers. Neji seemed to observe that they were a bit disarranged and kind of randomly placed.

"I p-planted these." Hinata proudly said, despite the few stutters.

"It's a bit messy, Hinata-chan." He replied frankly.

"W-w-why?" Hinata whimpered.

"Well, the flowers are wilting, they do not form a line and the herbs are… a bit smelly." Neji continued on with no feeling of remorse. He was always an honest boy who spoke what he truly believed when asked for his opinion. But at that moment, as he noticed his cousin's face again, he now started to regret everything he said. She was so red and close to being teary eyed.

"Ah…" He tried to say something comforting but didn't know what to do next. _She's angry, angry again with me. _ When he now had something to say, Hinata suddenly lifted her arms just before her chest and held together her hands in a strange way. Her fingers poked and intertwined together and Neji began to panic at this.

"Woah!" He suddenly did a long leap back, away from Hinata and Hinata got distracted from his reaction. Forgetting everything he had said, she wondered why her cousin was taken aback. _W-w-what's w-wrong?_

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were that angry to put a jutsu on me. I'll help you with the garden if you want." He immediately apologized.

"Eh? J-jutsu?" Both were puzzled, Hinata from the word and Neji from Hinata's answer.

"Yeah. Jutsu." Neji repeated. But there was no sign of agreement from Hinata with her quirked eyebrows, parted lips and slightly tilted head.

"You were doing hand signals to put a jutsu on me didn't you? How come you don't know what jutsu is?" he insisted. Hinata looked at her hands and didn't seem to see anything special from it aside from that they were always slapped by her father every time she did that habit.

"Oh… you just wanted to… hold your hands?" Neji asked-a bit embarrassed.

"H-hai."

Neji heaved a sigh of relief and suddenly let his body fall onto the grass. His hands were extended at the back as it supported his upper half. He held his chin up, as if looking at the starry sky and suddenly started to snicker. His snickers turned to chuckles and his chuckles turned to loud cackles of joy. This startled Hinata, but as his laugh continued, his bliss was contagious and it got her as she smiled and finally giggled as well. They then laughed at the same time - sweet children, oblivious from the house's freezing melancholy.

"Hhihihihihi…"

"Hahahaha… Hinata-chan, you're funny. A while ago, you were shy and cute, then scary and now, you're funny. You're a lousy gardener though, but I'm happy to be your friend." Hinata stopped laughing and blushed from Neji's praise (though she didn't like the gardener thing).

While standing in front of Neji, Hinata suddenly remembered the word of the night and curiously asked,

"W-w-what is t-this jutsu?"

"Oh. Like I said, using different hand signals, it's a usual technique used by shinobis to fight."

"Sh-shinobi?"

"Yeah! The protectors of the Leaf village. And someday, I'll be one! I'll be attending the academy the next month you know." Neji gleefully answered with pride.

"P-protect? Why would you w-want to do t-that?"

"Because… my father says that the people who can protect the ones they love are the strongest. And I want to be the strongest." Hinata giggled and Neji was puzzled from it.

"Y-you're w-weird." Neji scowled at this and had taken it negatively.

"You're bad with flowers but maybe you should plant vegetables." He teased.

" E-eh? H-how come?"

"Cause your face is a tomato and your hair is an eggplant." He innocently laughed at his joke. Hinata was surprised and turned to brick red, making him laugh more. She kinda hated to admit it, but she really was like a tomato now.

"W-w-ell… you're, y-y-you're…uhh…" Hinata tried but she could not get back at him but Neji then started to settle down again.

"I'm joking Hinata-chan." Hinata was happy he had said that or she might have collapsed from thinking what to say.

" W-what do y-you want to p-protect?" That startled Neji. It became serious all of a sudden.

"Hmm… father said he wanted to protect the village and his family … while I… I want to protect the clan."

"Th-the clan? Why?"

"Because I love it!" Hinata was amused from the young boy's eyes. He was truly sincere. She wondered why… maybe because she never felt the same emotion for the clan. She had always thought that the whole clan had hated her.

"Our clan is not only the oldest, but I believe it is the strongest and the wisest. I find the Jyuuken as the best fighting style and aren't our eyes amazing!?"

"M-maybe… but… y-you'll protect it from w-what?"

"I don't know… people from outside? ... What do you want to protect, Hinata-chan?"

"M-me? Ah… m-my… garden?" Neji found that very shallow, as a young boy who had much bigger dreams. He laughed and Hinata was confused again. _D-did I say s-something f-funny?_

"Hinata-chan, you don't need to be a shinobi for that. All you need to do is to protect that garden from yourself." He gave an evil green and Hinata was teary eyed from his joke, but then she also started giggling.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hiroko had finished brewing the tea for the three of them. She was the only one in this dirty kitchen. She thanked for that. If anyone was there, they wouldn't tolerate to actually let the wife of the Head to make tea. She despised the idea. For her, making tea was some sort of a therapy.

She held on the tray with the three clay cups filled with the rich blend which she has already mastered for so many years. She had always given it to her husband and he always complimented it, saying that it was one the things that made him think that the world was a happy place. As she walked towards the sliding door, it unexpectedly slid open.

"Oh…" Hiroko knew this face very well. It was a face she usually saw every night right before going to sleep.

"Why are you here?" Hiroko asked.

"I… was about to get something."

"Oh, ok."

"Making tea?" It was not really a question.

"You want me to make you one?" Hiroko was about to drop the tray and thought of starting to make again but Hiashi lifted his hand signaling that he didn't want one. He then shut the door tight again.

"How are you doing? What did father sa – " Everything was sudden but before Hiroko was able to finish, Hiashi abruptly grabbed around her waist and held her close placing a passionate kiss on her wife. Hiroko returned the intimate gesture trying her best not to drop the tray nor any of the three cups. He finally released the young woman but their noses were still close and Hiashi looked at her with so much love… yet as he turned his gaze away, she saw anguish from his face.

She knew her husband more than anyone else. Whenever he was at distraught, he would privately seek her and her embrace. These were times when situations were really tough on him that it could break the stoic and cold Hiashi and made him run for his sinful drug- her.

She wanted to hold his face and calm him down. She knew that this whole process would leave a wound in his heart. Since her hands were full, she just gently leaned her forehead unto his chest and looked at him as she gave a warm, comforting smile.

"Dear, it's going to be alright. Finish this. He is a Hyuga, and Hizashi's son. His eyes are strong, like yours. He will not falter… he may hate the seal, hate us, hate everyone… but someday, he will find happiness in someone just like all of us other Hyugas. It's an unspoken life cycle here."

"Hn…" Hiashi answered. Sometimes, Hiroko knew that Hiashi didn't listen to her words and that he only wanted to hear her voice and was enough to calm him down. _Even if my opinion is not regarded, but if it still helps him, then that is more than enough for me._

"I'll be going ahead then. Fetch the two and take them to the dining hall." He parted from her and placed a gentle kiss on her indigo head. They both blushed at this and looked at each other. He kept staring at her and she began to chuckle.

"Get going now, you old man." Hiroko said playfully.

"H-hai." He left the kitchen unhesitantly.

When he was gone, Hiroko began to sweetly chuckle again.

"I thought you were going to get something. You're too shy, Hiashi."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Jack and J-jill, went up th-the hill to fetch… -" Hinata sang while closing her eyes with her small hands as she stood up just in front of the garden's wall. As she stopped singing, she abruptly looked at her back to see if her playmate was not moving. She giggled. He looked like a spider like that. Neji was standing with his hands, trying his best not to fall. His face was focused and determined to win this game like it was some sort of training. As Hinata went back on singing again, Neji strangely walked as fast as he could towards his cousin.

"… a p-pale of water. Jack fell…" And she stopped again. As she looked, she saw Neji three meters away. As she was about to continue, Neji's long tied hair fell off from his back towards his shoulder and Hinata spotted it as a violation *.

"Ah! Y-you moved."

"Eh? It's just my hair." Neji protested.

"S-still, you moved. Y-you lose!" Hinata said confidently.

"But there's nothing I can do. It's my hair!"

"I-it doesn't matter." Hinata said defensively.

"That's not fair! You're mean Hinata-chan!" Hinata backed away from this.

"N-no, y-you're wrong…"

"You're a cheater." Neji defiantly said. He hated defeats the most.

"I… I d-didn't ch-cheat…" Hinata was about to cry. When Neji realized it, he began to panic again. He wasn't usually in these situations when a girl cried. He felt strongly about his opinion but it cringed his heart to see a girl cry, worse, it was his cute cousin who was shedding tears.

"F-fine. I lost." Neji gave up. Hinata's face started to glow from his words. She started smiling again.

"Th-then the consequence!" She said excitedly.

"Hai, hai. What do you want me to do?" Hinata thought deeply about it and a certain verb struck her mind.

"P-p-pro…"

"…?" Neji could hardly understand her.

"P-p-rotect m-me…" She didn't know why, but it sounded so embarrassing to Hinata. Neji didn't understand why she said that but he then later felt nice about it.

"From what?"

"I… d-don't know."

Neji chuckled from her answer. He couldn't think of anything that would harm his dear cousin. She was the heiress and any member, Branch or Main, had the obligation to protect her, including himself. _Hmm… she just wasted that single request._

"Then I'll protect you from anything then... my father always said that our family must always protect your family for the sake of the clan. Then this is a double promise I can't break. Heh." The cousins laughed together.

Hiroko saw the whole scene. Her heart hurt. She didn't know if them getting too close was for the better. It might hurt them both or it might make them stronger. She prayed to her ancestors to watch over these two precious children.

"Neji-kun! Hinata- chan! Get inside now. Get your tea and be ready since we're eating later."

The two ran towards the pretty woman with Hinata grabbing the fabric of Neji's back. As they were running, Neji took another glance over the big rock, and still had not managed to see what was on top of it.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The dining hall had the longest table Neji had ever seen. And the presented cuisine seemed endless. It was like a celebration. And then it idiotically struck him- it was the heiress' birthday after all. Neji sat next to Hinata who was just beside Hiashi at the end of the table. In front of Neji was an old man just beside Hiroko. He looked wise and stern. Neji didn't have the slightest idea that that was his grandfather.

Everyone made their formal congratulations with Hiashi starting a formal introductory speech followed by some compliments from the other main house members. All the council members presented a gift to Hinata and she blushed at every receiving. Neji felt bad thinking that his father didn't even give him a present for Hinata. After all that formality was done, everyone started eating and minded their own business.

"Neji." Neji immediately faced his uncle for his call.

"Yes sir?"

"Be ready for tomorrow. Eat a lot and rest. You'll need it."

"Yes sir."

Hiroko looked at her husband with concern. And then she looked at Hinata who was now whispering something to Neji.

"What are you gonna do tomorrow?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll be marked as a Branch member who will serve under the Main family. I'm gonna get a cool tattoo in the forehead too, y'know." He replied cheerfully only thinking about the future cursed mark on his head. He still never knew the implications of his statement and how dreadful it would sound by the time he could really comprehend it. Hiroko and Hiashi heard the dialogue and exchanged looks. Hiroko's eyes tried her best to comfort Hiashi.

"C-can I get one t-too?" Hinata excitedly asked. But just right after her question…

_BAAM!_

Hiashi slammed his cup on the table and everyone immediately stopped from what they were doing and looked at the end of the table. Hiroko was devastated and Hinata's grandfather narrowed his eyes from the little girl's request. Neji was puzzled from his uncle's reaction and Hinata… Hinata was dead terrified.

"You are NEVER to say that again." Her father said coldly. There was no room for affection in his face.

"Y-y-y-yes F-f-f-father…"

The dinner ended quietly and no one said another word, not even thin whispers between the close cousins.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After dinner, HIashi and his council full of elders proceeded to another hall for another meeting. Hiroko was instructed by Hiashi to look after the children again.

"It's late you two. Why don't we go to bed?" Hiroko said to the two that made both her hands full. Neji hid his frown a bit. He seemed to want to play more in this interesting manor. He then smiled to have thought an idea.

"Aunty, can I have an overnight at Hinata-chan's room?"

Haruko replied this with a raised eyebrow and Hinata was puzzled as to what an activity that is.

Haruko looked at Hinata and realized that she never really had friends of her age. She only came to know her servants so she never had the slightest idea what an overnight was.

"Alright, Neji-kun. But don't sleep too late." Neji grinned at his aunt and looked at Hinata.

"Overnights are fun, Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled at this but confusion from her face was still there.

After a few hallways, Hiroko left the two in Hinata's room. She leaned on the door for a while to listen to the two children's constant chatter and occasional giggles. _… Please make their bond stronger through everything._ She then left and headed for her husband's chambers.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was dawn and Neji was retrieved from Hinata's room.

"Breathe deep Neji." A hard voice commanded. Neji did as he was told and looked at some strange scriptures written just below his feet. They seem to be located at some far away room of the manor. Neji found it odd that it was just empty, like it was meant to be like that for the sole purpose of what they are doing right now. What's stranger was that a group of elders formed a semi-circle around him with Hiashi being in front of him.

Hiashi took a big step towards Neji. His left hand held a bowl made of clay that seemed to contain green paint while the other held a thin brush. He dipped the brush and took a subtle amount of the paint.

"Hyuga Neji, son of Hizashi, do you surrender your life and loyalty to the Main House?" Hiashi formally asked.

"Yes sir." Neji quickly replied. His father had instructed him to always say 'yes' during the ceremony.

"Very well, you're destiny has been sealed." Hiashi lifted the brush towards Neji's bare forehead and painted the Caged Bird Seal with grace. Neji had his stoic face but he felt happy, finally receiving that cool mark.

Hiashi went back to his position in that semi-circle and all the members started to do hand signals. _Jutsu, _Neji thought. He didn't know what would happen next but was a bit excited. And then…

A sudden sharp pain came to his head. It was just split of a second and his vision blurred, turned white, and then turned to complete darkness.

Hiashi immediately caught the little boy's body and lifted Neji with both arms. _Now that's done. What will happen now, Hiroko?_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After two whole days, Neji slept. And in those two days, no dream visited his mind. When he finally opened his eyes, he wondered what happened and if everything before he slept was just a dream. He sat up and could feel his stomach rumbling. He looked around and this was not Hinata's room and decided that everything did happen. He flinched and thought about the ceremony. _I passed out. _He started to panic. Had he ruined the whole ceremony because he passed out? He thought about how his father would be disappointed. He touched his forehead and it still felt flat. He tried thinking it through but his starving stomach kept on interfering.

The door slid open and he looked upon his Aunt Hiroko.

"Neji-kun, you're awake!"

"G-good morning, Aunty."

"Good morning too. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alrigh – " Before Neji could finish, his stomach growled and he, blushing, immediately grabbed his abdomen thinking that it would make it quiet. Hiroko chuckled at this but then replied back with a warm smile.

"I'll be getting food for you. It'll be fast, I promise."

"Ah…" Before Neji could say another word, Hiroko was gone and her footsteps were thudding fast. Neji felt embarrassed, somehow, he felt weak.

Neji then stood up but took time to keep his balance. He went out from the door Hiroko kept open and saw a familiar place- it was the garden Hinata and him played at. It relaxed him a bit, forgetting about his annoying stomach. Under the sun, the garden was still plain. He scanned it further and there he saw his little cousin, tending her little patch of unknown weeds.

She wore a sky blue yukata that had little black drawings of birds throughout the fabric and her obi had the hint of flesh which complimented her pale skin. She folded the long sleeves up to her elbows and her hands and clogs were dirty from mud. And the most beautiful of all, Neji decided, was her smiling face streaked by some strands of her indigo hair slightly wet while clinging onto the beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata turned around to see her cousin and gave a graceful face.

"Ah!N-neji- n-niisan!" Neji quirked his eyebrows, rather confused, since Hinata never once called him 'niisan'

Before Neji walked towards his filthy cousin, he again took notice of the big rock hidden by the long bamboos. He couldn't take the unknowing anymore and shifted his position towards it. Hinata just watched this and was rather curious of her cousin's movement. She then noticed his forehead. _Tatoo…_

Neji held the bamboo and turned it to the right. And there it was. Neji frowned at it, thinking that it was nothing special after all.

_Just two birds in a cage._

…to be continued

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N****:**

***The game**- If you don't know this game, the rules are simple. One person sings and while he/she does, the other players run towards him/her but must stop once the singing stops as well. And the singer will look at the runners and check if someone moves. The singer then continues to sing. And if the runner was able to touch the singer just before he/she finishes the song, the runner wins.

***obi**-it's a thick separate cloth that wraps around the waist when a person wears a kimono

**Since this is my first chapter, please guys, review! What can you say about it? How's the style, the characters, the pace… It would really be of great help to improve my skills AND it would pump me up to write further and faster if I read your reviews. I COMMAND THAT YOU REVIEW! Haha… Jaa ne**

**~3PP**


	2. Chapter 2- To Know One's Place

**Hi guys! I am terribly sorry. I seemed to have already made a confusion on a name from the story. But starting from now on, Hinata's mother's name shall forever be Hiroko, ok? **** Also, there were some grammatical mistakes, please forgive me since I only reviewed it once. T_T **

**The first chapter was pretty long wasn't it? The next chapters would most likely be at the same length, if you don't mind but I really prefer it that way. I hope you could hold on with me for the first chapters of this story since it will consist mainly of their childhood and the time before the Chuunin exams but the events happening there would really make the future so much awesome and worth it (it's called building it up guys!). **

**Before I forget to tell you guys, when you see this "*", that means I have a note regarding the word before that and the meaning would be found at the end of the chapter. Oki? Don't ya forget. (Thanks by the way, RiverDarkness!)**

**Disclaimer****: Unfortunately, I do not own that oh-so famous manga called Naruto.**

**Neji- 4yr old**

**Hinata- 3yr old**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 2

- To Know One's Place -

"Th-those are my b-birds." Hinata said. She was beside Neji now.

"What are their names?" Neji asked, still not amused. He was not a fan of birds but his father seems to like them.

"Th-the blue one is Aiji. He's a b-boy. Th-the yellow one is Aiko, a girl."

"Hmm…"

"Hinata-chan~!" Neji was taken aback. The blue bird suddenly squeaked his cousin's name. Hinata found his reaction very funny.

"Hihihi… they're talking birds, m-my father said."

"That's weird… haha… but that's cool."

"Hinata-chan~!" Neji was still amazed by the blue bird.

"I'm Neji, Hyuuga Neji!" He introduced himself to the blue friend.

"Hinata-chan~!"

"Eh?"

"Hinata-chan~!"

"Why does he keep on saying your name?" A soft chuckle came behind the two kids.

"It's the only word I have taught him yet, Neji-kun. So it's the only thing he can say. Beautiful Aiko hasn't learned anything yet though, she's a slower learner." Hiroko explained. "Neji, Hinata, let's get inside and have some breakfast."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The three got inside another room. It was also a dining room but with a much smaller table where only five people could fit in. It was solely for Hiashi's family. As they entered, Neji saw his stoic uncle with an opened scroll in his hands. Hiashi had a stern and unreadable expression as he looked at their direction, as always.

"Good morning, Hiashi-sama." Neji politely greeted with a low bow.

"G-g-good morning, F-father" Hinata tried her best not to stutter but as she thought more about how to stop it, it became worse. She could feel the piercing and disappointed glare of her father. He didn't like her stuttering not one bit.

"Good morning. And how are you, Neji?"

"I'm Ok… um, sir…"

" Neji, let's eat first before any chit-chat. Hiashi, the boy is hungry." Hiroko intervened.

"Mm." Hiashi simply answered.

The three of them sat down. The two adults were at the separate ends of the table while Neji and Hinata were facing each other from the opposite sides of the table. Neji's stomach hurt further as he saw the food in front of him. When he saw the family starting to dig in, Neji began his feast as well with a silent 'itadakimasu'.

"Don't be shy Neji, eat as much as you want." Hiroko said. Neji's mouth was full and he quickly chewed it and swallowed it down with a loud 'gulp'. HInata silently giggled at this.

"Hai, thank you." He politely replied.

"Does your forehead sting Neji?" Hiashi asked.

"No sir."Neji answered honestly.

He slowly rubbed his forehead, trying to feel if there was anything different. But it was still as smooth as ever, like nothing had happened. He was now a bit agitated to see the seal for himself. Hinata couldn't help looking at it too. Her eyes were very transparent and had vulnerably shown her father how she felt as she was amazed by it. He didn't like the look on her daughter's eyes at all.

"Hinata." Hiashi had easily taken her attention from Neji and she flinched towards him.

_Why is she so easily startled?_ He sighed then.

"Tomorrow, you are to train again with me. We must fix that foot work of yours."

"Y-yes, father." Hinata answered with the fear she had always worn. She instinctively looked at her mother to look for help. Hiroko warmly smiled at her young, fragile daughter and for some reason that was enough to make Hinata relax a bit and continued to get a third bite from her bowl.

"Neji, Hizashi plans to get you this afternoon to take you home. Be ready then." Neji turned his attention back on his uncle. But then, Neji pulled his head back, looked at his half-emptied bowl and then looked at his little cousin. Hinata stared back at him. Compared with Neji who held a mask of blankness his father used to teach him to do, Hinata was very open and expressive- her face had lonesome eyebrows, narrowed eyes and a small frown.

"Yes sir." Neji replied after a pause.

He truthfully wanted to stay longer and play with Hinata. It was his first time to play with a girl since all he had from his neighborhood were rowdy boys slightly older than him. A female playmate had a different lure (iykwim, ^_^). Hinata had a different attachment to him, she was like a little puppy, vulnerable and naïve and he wanted to teach her a lot of fun things… things that made her smile, a smile that he subconsciously always anticipated for like a prize from a challenge and her laughs…those wisps of sweet and shy chuckles of hers just made him feel so… fulfilled.

Hiashi watched the interaction between his daughter and nephew. He especially stared at his only daughter. For some reason, the face she made which always made him angry since it would violate the usual Hyuga behavior, made him guilty. _How can I resist such a face? _They had now become good friends, he concluded. And somehow, he didn't know if that made his heart light or heavy.

He couldn't help but look at his wife, just like Hinata did, to look for some kind of advice or comfort. She quietly chuckled at him. _You can't be that mean Hiashi. _ Like the sun from the clouded sky, he easily read her message. From the tatami mat, he took the scroll he was just reading and continued from the sentence where he left off. Looking at the scroll, he sighed and said,

"On the second thought, Neji, I would like you to watch Hinata's training tomorrow afternoon if you don't mind staying longer." Neji's face suddenly glowed towards his uncle.

"Un!" He answered. Hiashi could easily see the refrained grin. _What happened to the 'sir'?_ HIs daughter looked at him with utmost delight, a response he never imagined he would get ever from her.

When both children had come to have satisfied their hunger, Hinata had meekly asked Hiashi if she and Neji could play. Hiashi simply gave a nod and turned his head back towards the scroll. He was though distracted by the two children hurrying towards the door with such fast footsteps.

"No running, you two." Hiashi warned with a death glare. The two immediately changed their pace and gently and courtly walked towards the sliding the door. Neji playfully smiled at his terrified cousin. But just right after the two left, Hiashi and Hiroko began to hear quick and loud thuds across the corridors together with soft snickers. Hiashi helplessly sighed at this and rubbed one of the sides of his temples.

He looked at the woman in front of him who gave a mocking smile. She was on the verge of laughing at him. He replied with a smirk and said,

"Don't start with me."

"I'm not." Hiroko gleefully replied as she poured tea onto her cup again.

"… Where is Haruka anyway? I haven't seen her since Hinata's birthday."

"She seems to have caught a flu couple of days before. She should be better by now. Well, it's not like Hinata is lonely without her, don't you think?" She gave a warm smile at her cup and sipped her tea and it made her body relaxed.

"Ah…" Hiashi closed his eyes, agreeing to his wife's words.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Let's play this game my friends used to do." Neji said to his cousin as they were running towards their play garden. Hinata smiled at this, trying to keep up with Neji. He was really agile, she thought. Stopping, she made a couple of pants before looking back at her cousin. He touched the wall of the hallway and patted it.

"Just like the game last night, you are to close your eyes while facing the wall." Hinata tentatively listened.

"But you should count from one to... thirty. I'll try to hide by then and after counting, try finding me. If you do, you win!" Neji backed away from the wall, and lifted his opened palm towards the wall. He was requesting Hinata to do the counting and Hinata understood this. But she suddenly lowered her head, blushing and somehow, sad. Neji stepped closer to Hinata and intensely observed her face.

"What? You don't like the game?" Hinata shrugged her head at his question. She then lifted her hands and started to do the poking dance.

"Um… Neji-niisan, I c-can only count up to t-ten."

"Ehh?" Neji replied, somehow shocked. He could already count up to one-thousand. How could the Hyuga heiress herself not be able to count more than ten?

"M-maybe I c-could just sing?" She suggested. Neji sighed but contently agreed to it.

"Ok. Sing Jack 'n Jill again. But do it twice. Got it?"

"Un!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hiashi's office was very ordinary despite holding the highest authority in the clan. The floor had only six tatami mats where two shelves made of dark wood landed. There were two sliding doors- one was an entrance into the room from the other parts of the manor, the other opened to reveal the office's private garden. At the center was Hiashi's wide desk, full of scrolls and old newspapers. Hiashi sat where he had already been sitting years ago. And in front of him was an expected visitor who came at an unexpected hour.

"I apologize for the early interruption, Hiashi-sama."

"There's nothing to apologize for. You've come at my idle time. Sit." Hizashi nodded and sat on the small wooden chair in front of Hiashi's desk. Hiashi took another sip of Hiroko's tea and then looked at his brother as if looking at a mirror.

"You've finished your mission earlier than expected. You told me coming here in the afternoon even had a slight chance."

"Yes but the mission had proceeded more smoothly than predicted. Tracking that stolen scroll, the Byakugan's ability together with the Inuzukas' noses had made it too easy."

"Good… But, you should have rested for a while before coming here. I know it was still a tedious task."

"… I didn't want Neji making more trouble in your house any longer. He must be a bother. I'm assuming he's still sleeping but I'll be carrying him back home if that's the case." Hiashi stared blankly at this reason but he was in deep thought.

_Do you take me for a fool, Hizashi?_

"Brother…" Hiashi started.

Hizashi became much more attentive. It was very (like really very) occasional for Hiashi to call him like that. And when he did, it involved very important matters that involved only the two of them.

"… I know you have come here at once not because of your concern for the Main family since you don't even have a single ounce of that." Hizashi didn't change his expression but he gripped the fabric of his jounin trousers where Hiashi couldn't see.

Hiashi sighed and continued.

"He is doing well. Neji is playing with my daughter as we speak. Let them be. I think you can tolerate him being in the Main family's arms for a while."

_"…in the Main family's arms" you say… _Hizashi's tongue tasted so bitter hearing such words.

"Hiashi-sama, that is not -" Hiashi could instantly, but cleverly, see the fury in Hizashi's eyes.

"You can't change his destiny as much as you can't change yours or anyone else's, Hizashi. He will serve this family as my daughter's protector and he should get used to that idea, as early as possible." A cold pause came.

"Hai." Hizashi answered- like an obedient dog, no, he was more like a puppet who surrendered to its strings.

"If that is clear, then come back here tomorrow afternoon to pick up Neji…" Another pause came.

"Any news concerning Kumogakure's _hero_? Until when will _he _be staying in Konoha?" Hizashi asked, holding his arms in front of him while his elbows rested on one of the scrolls he just finished reading.

"The documents will take a few days. But all the formal welcoming and festive vibe for his arrival will make his stay unnecessarily longer. Sandaime says that _he_ would like to meet the Hyuga Head since he regards the clan highly. Would you want to respond to his invitation, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi stood from his chair and walked towards the opened sliding door revealing one of the manor's small gardens. Hizashi stayed quiet as he watched his older brother. _He never liked the people from Kumogakure, especially that man._

"Tell them I would be free in the evening of the day after tomorrow. But that is all the time I can offer."

"Hai. I will tell the Third immediately."

"Is there anything else of importance?"

"That is all, Hiashi-sama."

"Then you are dismissed." Hizashi stood as well and walked towards the other sliding door where he just came from. Hiashi continually stared at his garden, gleaming at the white daisies which Hiroko never failed to tend. Beside that patch was a shishi-odoshi* and he listened to its water flow- its run was so chaotic yet so peaceful…

_*CLACK…*_

Hizashi stopped, almost touching the sliding door. He took a long and silent breath and said,

"Neji… He is going to be a strong Hyuga…" Hiashi abruptly opened his eyes, startled by his younger brother's sudden statement.

"…He is truly endowed and works very hard… too hard and he doesn't even know why." Hizashi did not continue but he was still there, waiting for a response from the Hyuga head.

"He will be. The boy's eyes show it." Hiashi carefully replied.

"He wishes to surpass me, surpass everyone, maybe, even above _all_ Hyugas. And he can, right… brother?"

"…"

_*CLACK…*_

"If he will surpass all of us… then he really is the rightful protector of the Heiress. No **more**, no less…" Hiashi painfully answered. _When will you accept it, Hizashi? Stop this foolish battle._

Hizashi pinched his eyes closed. Resisting- resisiting all of it… his anger, his urge to shout, his urge to strangle his brother and every damn Main house member that lived there. As he relaxed his eyes and when his pulse began to slow down, he coldly glared at the sliding door.

"Of course. I'll excuse myself then." Hizashi slid the door back shut. Hiashi was pretty sure that the door was shoved a bit louder than it usually was. Helplessly, he began to pinch the bridge of his nose and sighed.

_*CLACK…*_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Neji hid himself in one of the cabinets just below the sink of one of the dirty kitchens of the manor. With his activated Byakugan, he grinned while looking at his confused and troubled cousin. _She'll never find me her. _She was just outside the kitchen's door. She opened it, and as she roamed around the kitchen floor, she had concluded that Neji wasn't there.

Dumbfounded, she went outside again and began to run towards the corner of the corridor. Neji, confident, got out of the cabinet. He watched his cousin as she went towards the next aisle and he saw that another person was at the other end of that aisle, going straight towards Hinata's direction. As Hinata ran, she bumped into the person and stumbled down releasing a soft 'kya'. The person reached his hands towards Hinata. And Neji, somehow worried, ran towards them.

Hinata, terrified, was on her knees. That face always made her tremble when she did something wrong. Nearly at the aisle, Neji could hear her whimper.

"Hinata-chan!?"

Neji was there, and in front of him was a man patting Hinata's blue top. He wore a sympathetic smile. He suddenly looked at the boy just behind Hinata and gave a vague look at Neji's activated Byakugan as well as his 'Hinata-chan'

_'Chan'? Did I hear that right?_ But the thing that took most of his attention was Neji's forehead. … _Final and forever…_ Before his emotions could take over, Hizashi looked at the teary eyed girl again and rubbed her head.

"S-sorry… s-s-orry…w-won't...w-won't… won't do it ag-gain… s-sorry…run…c-corridors… w-won't run any-m-more, f-father."

"Hinata-**sama**, there is no need to be sorry. I should be the one looking more closely. Just promise me you'll be more careful while playing."

Hinata looked up, rather confused to the gentle tone of this man who she thought was her father. And she was more confused with his 'sama'. He looked like her father, she thought, but she was now sure that that was certainly not him.

"Father." It had finally set in Neji's head. He immediately deactivated his Byakugan. He knew he was in trouble. Hizashi always told him to never use the Byakugan in any humble household especially any at a Hyuga household as it would be considered to be very disrespectful.

"Come on, stand up Hinata-**sama**." He gently held both Hinata's hands and pulled her to stand again. She blushed at this, looked towards the floor but openly smiled and Hizashi saw it.

"Th-th-ank you, Uncle Hichachi." Hizashi couldn't help but be amused. He always found the little girl's behavior very odd for this family's centuries of indifference.

_She has the same eyes as Hiroko but, Hiroko still showed the same Hyuga strength ever since we were little._ _Next to Neji's talent, this girl's feeble personality certainly does not come in every Hyuga generation._ _And to think she'll be more powerful than my son just because of some stu - _Hizashi cut the thought.

Despite his anger towards the Main family, he can never seem to be angry towards his sweet niece. Thinking she was the heiress of this strong and stubborn clan; sometimes, he had always found that irony as a refreshing breath of air- a little joke played by destiny to mock the Main family, slightly pleasuring Hizashi's vengeful spirit.

"Neji." Neji jogged towards the two. He stared at his father's eyes of authority, ready to take any order.

"Enough running or you'll get Hiashi-sama mad. Is that understood?"

"Hai."

"Here. Will you promise me to take better care of Hinata-**sama**?" _As you will for the rest of your life anyway._ Hizashi gently pulled Hinata's hand towards Neji and he willingly took it.

"Of course, father…um father…"

"Yes?"

"Are we going home today?" Neji asked- his eyes unchanging. But his grip on his cousin's hands tightened. Hizashi smirked and found the whole scene obvious. _He actually likes this wimpy girl._

"No… Hinata-**sama**'s father told me to take you tomorrow. I'll be leaving now for work. And please swear to me you won't get yourselves into trouble."

"Hai! I swear!" Hizashi clearly saw his son's bliss. He only once saw that when he praised Neji's training on his first Jyuuken technique. _Bah, he needs to get into the academy fast and meet more girls. _

"Then excuse me then, Hinata-**sama.**"

He smiled at the back of his mind and passed by the two children. Hinata shyly bowed at her uncle's departure. When Hizashi was out of the two's site, he heard one of Neji's 'Hinata-chan's again. He sighed. _Why is nobody knocking my son's head for that?_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Hinata-chan~! Hinata-chan~!"

"Haha, Aiji is really cool." Neji mused as the two of them sat in that plain garden. Hinata was just trying to feed the pair of birds with bread crumbs.

"I just wish he could say more. Or, I wish Aiko would say something."

"F-father s-said that Aiko could r-really be dumb and will never s-speak." Hinata said. She was starting to refill the water compartment now with the bottle provided by one of the servants.

"Maybe she really is." Neji agreed.

"B-but…" Hinata paused. Neji waited for her to continue though Hinata only kept her silence as she did her job. As Neji stared at the cage, he thought he could feel Aiji looking at him. He narrowed his eyes back at him, asking for a fight. Seconds ran and they continued to glare at each other.

"Hinata-chan~!" Neji got startled from the interrupted silence.

"But what, Hinata-chan?" Neji turned to face his cousin again.

"Ah. But M-mother said that Aiko, was j-just a b-bit slow and sh-shy. But we should always give Aiko a ch-chance. A-and maybe someday, sh-she could say s-something." Hinata smiled, somehow touched from her words. She always treasured her Mother's words, even the most irrelevant ones.

"Hmm… that would be good for Aiko-chan."

"Un! … Aiko-chan w-will like that b-because people w-will start looking at h-her then." Hinata's face continued to glow. Neji seemed to notice it.

"Are they your friends, Hinata-chan?"

"Un… I don't feel lonely wh-when I'm with them wh-whenever Mother or Haruka-san is n-not here." Hinata smiled but suddenly blushed as she glanced at Neji.

"… like when I'm with N-n-neji-niisan too. A-always come and play here Neji-n-niisan." Neji gleefully grinned at that.

"Of course! You should come visit us too. And we could also play in the academy when you finally get it in. Although I'll be ahead of you, but, heh… that's gonna be fun, Hinata-chan!"

"Hehe… Un!" Hinata was not a fan of the day she would enter the academy. Hiashi always told her that by that time comes, she has to be the best since she is a Hyuga- worse, the Hyuga Heiress. That terrified her- anything expected from her by Hiashi was something she had always been scared of. But knowing now she would be with Neji through it all, academy seemed to be something to look forward to.

"Aiko-chan, s-say N-neji-niisan…" Hinata started. She gently looked at the yellow avian. Aiko responded with a silent and blank stare at the foolish girl. Hinata frowned but tried again.

"NE-JI NII-SAN. N-neji-niisan. N-neji niisan…" _Y-you can do it Aiko-chan. _Before trying another line of Neji's name, something poked Hinata's face and it instantly got her attention. It seems to be her playmate's finger. She gave a blushing look at him while Neji simply gave a smile mixed with curious eyes.

"Wh-what is it, nii-san?" Hinata asked with Neji still poking her cheeks of pink.

"Just an experiment, Hinata-chan."

"Eh?" Neji released his finger and went downwards just below Hinata's jaw and gave her neck one of his pokes.

"Eek!" That tickled her and made Hinata's legs outbalanced from her crouching position and she instantly fell- butt on the ground. Sitting up, she looked at an innocently chuckling Neji.

"My mom used this to find my weakness. Then the next one." Neji said. And his face was decorated with a sweet grin but Hinata flinched from it, scared of what was _next._

"W-a-wait, Neji- ni -"

Hinata tried to push her knees from the ground to stand up but before she could run, Neji had caught her by the waist. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer to him. Another small 'eek' came from Hinata. When Neji has managed to push Hinata's back against the ground while he was on top of her, his knees rested just on her opposite sides. Neji loosened his grip on Hinata's waist and started to strongly poke and massage the sides of her upper half. She yelped and then she… laughed.

"AHAHAHAHA~!"

Hinata continued on with her bursts of joy as Neji did with his tickling fingers. Hinata tried to struggle and wriggle around or push Neji's fingers aside but the little boy had always kept her in place.

"Ahh! Ahahaha! Stop! Stop! Neji-niisan! Ahahaha…!"

Hinata yelled and her stutters seemed to disappear as she suffered in delight by the hands of Neji. Neji kept on giggling. He then stopped and he saw Hinata breathing heavily as streaks of tears ran across Hinata's enflamed chicks. He held his head at ruler's length from Hinata's, shadowing her face. He looked at the panting little girl, catching her breath. He stared at her wet eyes as she stared back also. He moved his thumb across her soft right cheek, wiping that single drop of her tears.

"Hinata-chan, why are you crying? Are you sad?"

"N-no. It's because y-you were tickling me, Neji-niisan." Neji smiled at her.

"Maybe you cried out of joy then."

"H-huh?"

"Mother used to say, that tears only came from sadness or joy. And tears from joy are one of the best things in life, she also said." Neji answered as he kept holding Hinata's plump face. Hinata remained with her puzzled face but somehow, she still liked Neji's words.

"I d-don't know. I just felt l-laughing, Neji-niisan."

"That right. She also said, 'Neji,if you feel sad, tickle yourself.'" Hinata giggled at that. _Why would you tickle yourself?_

"Th-that's weird."

Neji ignored Hinata's reply. Somehow he wanted to make her laugh again and made a face she once giggled at the first time they met- bringing his eyes towards the bridge of his nose with a stuck out tongue. Hinata softly giggled.

He started noticing Hinata's eyes and brought his face much closer to hers now, their noses barely touching. Hinata was startled and blushed further. Neji narrowed his eyes as he looked into Hinata's orbs while he pressed her chubby cheeks.

"Wh-hut is it N-neji-n-niisan?" Hinata asked as her mouth was forcibly pouting.

"You have the same eyes as aunty. Really different from others. I wonder if your Byakugan is different. I wanna see it someday." Neji had always been a very observant boy and never failed to tell them whenever he wanted to. Hinata was silenced and simply blushed from the proximity of their faces.

"Guaah..!"

It was just a matter of a second but Hinata lost sight of her cousin above her just after hearing a loud "SMACK!" Hinata sat up and saw someone standing just beside her. A female Hyuga who stood very tall was looking at a distance. She wore the traditional black yukata and the Leaf's bandana across her forehead. Her long hair was slightly red (a rare site for a Hyuga) neatly knotted at the top of her head. She had the same blank expression but Hinata was experienced enough to have noticed the fury from her eyes.

"H-haruka-san…" Hinata recognized. The red hair shinobi did not reply and didn't look down to face Hinata. She was still looking far away and Hinata traced where she glared at. She saw Neji on his knees while his right palm lay against the ground to support further his body. His other hand went around his abdomen, gripping tightly the fabric covering it. Neji was heavily panting and coughing from time to time as he painfully looked at Haruka with gritted teeth.

"N-neji- niisan! Are you okay?" Hinata looked worriedly. She then made alternate looks on Neji and Haruka and it began to sink in that Haruka had actually sent Neji flying away.

"I- I'm fine." Neji painfully replied. Hinata immediately stood up to check on him but Haruka grabbed her right shoulder and it halted Hinata. She went in front of Hinata like a tall wall. Hinata sadly looked towards Haruka's back, still questioning why had that all happened.

Neji stood as well, trying his best to keep his balance. He innately did that as to not look weak in front of the intimidating adult in front of him. Haruka glared at him and his eyes that emanated strength.

_Like the brat's ready for a fight or something… hmm? His forehead… that's a fresh seal… then this must be Hizashi's son, Neji…_

"Stand down, little Branch boy. Know your place from now on. To be too close with the heiress like you did before shall no longer be tolerated. Put that on that hard head of yours."

"Wh… she is my friend."

"There is nothing wrong with that. But know to keep distance, you brat, because someday, you are to replace my position and over familiarity may blind you from your obligations."

"Eh?"

"You'll get it soon… I'm sorry to have kicked you but that has to be done." Haruka turned around and put her hand out towards Hinata.

"Come, Hinata-sama. The Head is looking for you." Hinata hesitantly took her hand as she worriedly looked at her silent cousin. _Neji-niisan… _

"And you brat, whether go help some of the servants here or go to your room."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was the morning of the day just after that incident. Neji didn't get to see Hinata after that time, nor did he see his uncle or aunt. He also ate and slept at some servant's quarters all alone. It was not a sleep over he anticipated for. He can never take his mind off of that red haired relative. _We were just playing. Was it so wrong?_

From his bed, Neji heard his door sliding. As he turned his head towards it, he saw Hizashi, earlier than expected.

"Found you."

"Ah. Good morning Father." Hizashi slid the closed again.

"Good morning. I came early to check on you. But we'll leave by the afternoon after Hinata-sama's training." Neji nodded and watched his father walk towards him. HIzashi sat and for seconds, he only stared on Neji and his forehead. He reached for it, and Hizashi's thumb rubbed against the seal. Neji simply stared at his father, a bit confused from his action.

"Does it hurt son? Do they… treat you differently?" Neji couldn't understand what Hizashi question meant. His forehead was never once hurt and nobody had treated him unusually. _Except that woman…_

"I am fine, Father. Everyone is very kind." HIzashi smiled at that but immediately turned back to his stoic mask. He reached out something from the bag wrapped around his hips. He pulled out a roll of white gauze. Neji waited what his father would do next.

"Father?" Neji questioned as Hizashi wrapped the white gauze around his forehead, completely covering the seal. Hizashi remained quiet as he tied a knot to finish the work. Neji held the sides of his head and looked towards his forehead.

"Keep it like that Neji. You shouldn't be running around here with your forehead bare. Only the Main family members have the right for that. Do you understand?" _And that damn seal is not something to take pride from anyway._

"… Why? I like the seal… even Hinata-chan likes it. So -"

" 'SAMA'." Hizashi coldly intruded his son's sentence.

"Eh?"

" 'Sama'. You are to address her as Hinata-sama. She is the Heiress, Neji. Calling her too casually is considered rude and might get you into trouble. Know your place, do you understand? You should start knowing that from now." Neji paused for a while as he felt some familiar feeling sweeping over him. It was an unpleasant feeling similar to the one he felt yesterday when he met that woman.

"Hai. I understand Father." Neji respectfully replied as he always did towards Hizashi. But somehow, he felt quite uneasy.

"But Father, I can still be friends with Hinata-cha-… sama, right?" HIzashi smiled at Neji and patted his head. HIzashi could see that Neji was trying his best to hide it, as he was always taught to, but his mournful face seemed to be obvious.

"Of course, Neji. There are no bounds in friendship." _If that is one loophole our hard traditions just mssed. _Neji smiled at that and nodded enthusiastically.

_Maybe if he continues to like her, the pain of such fate could be much less for him._

"But never forget your duties and… and whatever you are in this clan." Neji's next nod was a mixture of respect and pride. Hizashi stood up as he pulled Neji up as well.

"What do you say? Let's do some training. I saw an empty training ground around here."

"Hai!" _But I do wanna play with Hinata-chan some more._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"What are you doing!?One more time!" Hiashi yelled at his feeble daughter who was heavily panting, and trying her best to meet his expectations.

"H-hai."

Hizashi and Neji were just watching their training from afar. Neji was intently watching since this was the first time witnessing the Heiress' training. He felt sympathy towards Hinata as she was constantly scolded but he couldn't help but feel that Hinata was certainly lacking as he compared himself with her. _You can do it Hinata-chan. Put more focus onto it! _

"Listen Neji, Hinata-sama of the Main family… you will live to protect her and the Hyuga blood." Hizashi commented, continuing on with his lectures of obligations and duties dictated by their clan.

"Yes Father." Neji simply agreed, still too young to understand the weight of the responsibilities given to him. He even smiled at the idea of protecting his cousin and took it with pride. _If I'm always with her, we can play more. _He innocently thought.

Hizashi looked at the slightly smiling Neji, and it stung him. _Is that entirely my son could ever be in this clan? His talent is incomparable to any of the kids his age or even those above him. The elders even praise him and guarantee his greatness… But why? Why won't it change anything!?_

Hinata tried once again, running towards Hiashi with a thrusting palm. But as she did, a foot of hers got in between the other and momentarily outbalanced her. Hiashi saw it and was very furious.

"That was very pathetic Hinata! Your footwork is very poor!" Hiashi yelled as he continued to mock. As he did, Hizashi glared at the father and daughter. He especially paid attention to Hinata, tasting her failure. The girl was completely what Hyuga could never be. It only heightened Hizashi's bitterness… that feeling that everything, despite all efforts, everything just boils down to birth right.

_Why?! Why must she be the heir, why must she stand on top of my son and make him nothing more than a pathetic shield? Neji is more than that… we are more than that!_

As Hizashi gave in to his wrath, envy and bitterness towards the Main family which he for some time withheld, he hasn't realized that his veins started to pop out towards his eyes and his anger leaked like smoke from fire.

_Killing intent!? _

Hiashi perceived as he felt his brother's disturbing presence. He stopped moving around and tried his best to protect Hinata. Hinata was startled, confused from Hiashi's sudden change of direction, turning his back from her. He made a series of hand signals, releasing a jutsu that was passed over generations from one Main family member to another and it was to completely impair any Branch member so easily, even a strong jounin like Hizashi.

Hizashi suddenly snapped out of it as he saw his brother halt- facing him. But it was too late to stop him as he felt a very sharp pain slashing through from his forehead to his nape. The pain was intense and unbearable.

"GAAHHH!" Hizashi screamed as the pain progressed.

He fell on the floor and instinctively took his bandana off. It showed off his glowing seal mark which was the cause of all his present agony and decades of adorned slavery. Neji bolted up, shocked from his father's screams.

"Father!? What's wrong?!" Neji asked. He didn't know why, but his forehead had some tickling throb to it. He was a bit teary eyed as he saw Hizashi suffering for an unknown reason.

"My head!" Neji continued to hold on to his father. He was completely horrified and couldn't prevent his tears from falling. The idea that he couldn't do anything pained him the most. But just after seconds, Hizashi's body slowly calmed down though his face still showed traces of torture. Hiashi seemed to have stopped the jutsu. Hizashi released a faint grunt as the pain subsided.

Neji immediately looked at his uncle, thinking to ask for help. But as he looked, Hiashi just glared at them, calm, stern and neither remorse nor pity was in his eyes. Neji could see the hand signal in front of Hiashi's chest before he let it down again. _Was he the one… to father? But… Why?!_

"Leave. I will forgive your foolishness no longer… Hizashi, you musn't forget your duty…!" Hiashi furiously commanded.

…to be continued.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N****:**

***Shishi-odoshi- **it's a bamboo fountain a Japanese garden usually has. The hollow bamboo is fed with water and is forced to drop on a hard bowl or rock, to make a clacking sound to scare off unwanted animals. (Take time to Google it, it's really interesting. And I want one~!)

**Whew! That was a lot of typing. Sorry that this chapter was a bit boring, somehow it'll get better, I promise. But wasn't Neji such a pimp at some part there? Haha. I really like the young Neji (but I'm freakin' obsessed over his adult character too). Sorry that it took like a week or two. But Christmas break is near! So may be (I hope) I could finish up to 2-3 chapters before the end of 2012 (wow, time flies so fast!). Uh-oh, I just remembered that there's this rumor of the world ending by December 21… I don't believe in that stuff 'cuz I think we don't have the right to know when everything ends. Oh well, I hope everyone's alive and kicking by 22, ok!? Guys please stay tuned in and do review! Reviews get me pumped up! … Jaa ne**

**~3PP**


	3. Chapter 3- A Forbidden Inheritance

**Hi guys! Here's the new chapter. Christmas vacation has started so I hope I could do two more chapters before the year ends. But I can't promise! Huhu… My freakin' professors have left such heavy loads for the coming year. T_T **

**Don't you think that Neji acts and speaks a bit older for his age in my fic? Aurora noticed that too. Hehe, well, let's just say that's cuz he's really a genius (dumb writer's full of excuses huh? *sigh*) . Um, guys, before you continue on to read, I would just like to remind you again that my story is solely dependent on the manga alone. So if you think that some events seemed to be off because that's not what happened in the anime or what, maybe it's because it just occurred only in the anime and never in the manga (sorry, it's just that I only read the manga)…Well then, by all means, read Chapter 3. Happy holidays everyone and God bless! :3**

**Disclaimer: **** I don't even own a single copy of any volume of Naruto. _ **

**Neji- 4 yr old**

**Hinata- 3 yr old**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 3

- A Forbidden Inheritance -

"Haruka." After Hiashi's call, the door came sliding revealing the stern woman Neji had just met yesterday.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?" _…! Hizashi-san! It… really was him screaming back then…?_

"Please lead Hizashi and Neji out. Take Hizashi to the clinic and tell Dr. Hibiki that his seal was activated a while ago."

"…Yes sir." Haruka looked at the troubled father and son and she tried her best in keeping her emotions from faltering.

Neji did not bother to look at the woman who was walking towards them. He had all his attention on his curled up father, slightly shivering from the remains of his agony. The boy was very angry and very confused from whatever the hell happened. And somehow, baffled, he couldn't take his eyes off of Hiazashi's forehead and how a faint burn ran across his seal. It was his first time to see the seal in action- its first crept on Neji's subconscious, as if slyly whispering to the helpless boy's nerves : _"Look little brat, look what I can do..." _

Neji's eyes squinted at the uneasy feeling and his head throbbed again. He still couldn't comprehend things but that was his first hint of how the seal could actually be terrifying.

Neji's anxiousness and deciphering disappeared as his father vanished from his very eyes. Right now, Hizashi was on top of Haruka's shoulder. Haruka looked at Neji coldly and Neji stared back with a feeling of angst and betrayal as if someone had stolen something precious from him.

"Come Neji, let's take your father to the doctor."

"Uh…" Neji hesitated.

"Follow, you brat!" Haruka snapped, hiding the irritated hiss.

Neji nodded and walked with her, faithfully gazing at Hizashi with utmost concern. Before taking the last step outside, he had managed to take a final look inside the training room.

Hiashi was kneeling just in front of his daughter, his arms was around the young girl's small head as it drooped over his chest. He was gently rocking her hair and small hushes came from his hard mouth. And all Neji could hear was his cousin's trembling muffled voice- repeating and repeating her melancholic chant, "P-poor uncle, poor uncle…"

It will be a scene that will constantly visit his mind, in memory or in dream.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"You did what?" Hiroko suddenly looked at her husband, her lips slightly brushing her cup of tea. If that was frustration, pity or sadness, Hiashi couldn't make it out from her always soft eyes just across his office desk. Compassion and strength were running through her orbs like a true Hyuga and he knew that this would be a long and rocky discussion. But he was ready for whatever it was to come from it.

"The situation left me with no other choice."

"Left you with no other choice? But Hiashi, this is Hizashi we're talking about. He will never do harm unto our daughter nor you." Hiroko said with conviction as she took a sip of tea although it wasn't of any help to ease her nerves down.

"Also, why… why was there a need to activate his seal knowing Hinata was watching? She was there, still so young, innocent and…" Hiroko trailed off, her voice almost cracking. Hiashi's eyes softened a bit from her wife's maternal concern. Yes, it was untimely for Hinata to see that, he agreed, but it was a spur of the moment and he felt nothing else but only the impulse to protect his dear daughter.

"It **is** because it was Hizashi that I had to do it. Even though he is my protector, you know most perfectly well how he regards the Main family and us. Moreover, ever since Neji was born, he has… changed." Hiashi came back at her with a firm gaze.

"Changed? In what way?" Hiashi paused, thinking if his words would be enough.

"He came to have selfish dreams for his son that destiny cannot give. And I fear it is driving him into an uncontrollable state… this is different from _last time, _Hiroko_. _He is starting to forget his position." Hiroko paused at this. She shrugged her head gently, pushing the thought aside.

"No… he will never be a man to spoil his honor of hurting his own leader and brother regardless to any ambition. You, out of all people should know this! Why are you distrusting him this much?" Hiroko looked down on her cup afterwards and mumbled twice or thrice the word "never", a bit secretively. Hiashi looked at her coldly.

"And why are you on his side this much?" Hiroko sent a look of anguish at that last reply. Her throat seemed parched and uneasiness scuttled across her thighs. This line of discussion was very dangerous, she knew.

"Why are you not answering me?" Hiashi continued to asked, his voice course and his eyes haunting.

"I am siding on what I believe is right." Hiroko replied; her delicate, mellow and caring character all stripped off.

"As I am… but you, you become narrow-minded when it comes to…" Hiashi closed his eyes and discontinued. Was he afraid? Afraid to bring all those sour feelings again? He didn't really know.

"Listen, Hiashi…" Hiroko huffed with discomfort.

"I've got work to do. You are dismissed." Hiroko flinched, her fingers strained her cup, and the bloom of roses fled from her cheeks. Hiroko stood up from her chair, stooping, and slowly went to the sliding door. _Why had it come to this?_

Before leaving, she faced Hiashi again who was still sitting. His eyes did not meet hers as he was opening a scroll despite knowing that she was looking at him. Hiroko did not wait for him to give the equal attention.

"Do you doubt me, Hiashi?" A painful silence came and each second that passed squeezed Hiroko's chest, leaving her somehow breathless. But she made a promise not to leave without an answer from him. But until when?

…

…

…

…

"… I don't know."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"He's sleeping as of now and doing well. There's nothing to worry about."

Dr. Hibiki was a prestigious medic-nin once. Now, it was duty call to put all his services for the Main family which deserved the best care. Neji looked at the man. He was about in his 40's but was still handsome. He had most of his long black hair knotted at his nape but left a handful free to singly stream across the right side of his face. His eyes were slightly smaller than a usual Hyuga had but it only made him more sophisticated and fearsome. His forehead bore no seal. _Main._

"Thank you, Doctor." Haruka replied.

"Hear me now, Haruka. I know it is none of my business whatever happened in there as the Head was involved. But please tell Hizashi to refrain from anything that would infuriate the Main house members. Seal activation is not something to be taken lightly of. It did not kill him but I cannot assure you that permanent injury in his brain may not have happened. Branch, Main; I don't care. He is family still and a good friend of mine. And he's your sensei for a short time, right? So keep him bloody safe."

_For a long time. _She corrected to herself.

"…I will Hibiki-sama. Thanks again."

"Alright then. You can go and see him now. I'll leave you here for a while. Hiashi-sama wishes a one-on-one report regarding his brother's health... Neji…" He patted Neji's head that was still staring at him. Neji's face wore nothing, nothing at all. In front of strangers, especially Hyugas, Neji tried his best to keep his face straight. It represented strength, Hizashi always said.

_His eyes were puffy a while ago but now, it's like he didn't even see his father screaming his guts out. At such an age, he's wickedly Hyuga to the bone. _

"Be a good boy now and watch over your father. I'm pretty sure someone's called your house already so be ready to leave as well." Neji nodded and Hibiki had finally left the clinic.

"Let's go inside." Haruka broke off.

"Hai."

Hizashi lay there and his eyes were peaceful. Neji ran towards the clinic bed, struggling to climb the chair just next to it. When he finally did it, he climbed on the mattress right beside his father. Haruka stay stood there, thinking everything too deeply. _ What had gone wrong? This never happened to you, sensei. Not once have you swayed from authority… and Hiashi-sama wouldn't do something like that if it wasn't gravely serious. What the hell did you do?_

Hours passed in the room and Neji inevitably fell asleep beside Hizashi. Haruka was reading a book while sitting against the window sill. For today, she let her red blazed hair fall. Before turning to the next page, a familiar voice called for her name.

"Haruka."

"… Finally awake, sensei?"

"Hnn…" Hizashi sat up but he did it as slowly as he could not to disturb his snoozing son who lay so comfortably on his arm. Haruka did not leave her position, nor did she look at Hizashi.

"I see. Hibiki-sama's clinic… How long was I asleep?"

"Two hours or so."

"That long… was Neji here the whole time?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"Yes."

"… I'm very sorry for the trouble."

"It doesn't bother me to stay and look after you, Hizashi-san…but what were you doing back then? Hiashi-sama has never done that to you, ever, even at times when you opposed him during meetings or battles or in any personal affairs. Please, tell me what is going on."

The prolonged silence suffocated Haruka. These waiting games infuriated her the most. She always knew her patience and temper control were below an average Hyuga's. Hizashi knew his student well and he knew he needed to come up with an answer.

"It really was my fault. I don't know it myself. I was just… so angry and got carried away." Ah, finally. At least he answered, she thought.

"Does it involve Neji's seal?" He didn't answer and both instantly knew then that the silence had spoken for itself.

…

"All my days as a genin, you have taught me a lot of things, things I always cherished, and I always will. But the lessons I had taken most cared for, as you have always cautiously repeated them to me every day, were loyalty and submission to one's fate… What makes Neji different?!"

"… What if… what if Haruka, free will and not destiny is what makes a person? What if… we can actually stand on all odds and do what our heart tells us and not what the clan does? Neji, I know he can-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Haruka bolted from her position and was now facing Hizashi. Her teeth were gritted and had eyes wide open. Her emotion vibrantly agreed with the flame of her hair. A loud "BANG!" came as she pounded the wall with her fist. Surprisingly, Neji was still snoozing from all the noise Haruka made.

"You think I wanted to be a nanny for some sickly girl in this house of hostility and discrimination? I will have to wait for years before your frickin' son grows up to replace me, and all those years of youth, GONE. Years I could have spent enjoying a life of a shinobi." _Years I could be spending with him._

Bursts of anger fumed through her while Hizashi kept quiet. But she looked away right after and gloom draped her eyes.

"Haruka…"

"But…sensei, I never regretted accepting it, never... because your words meant something to me, to never leave and disobey the clan for that was ultimate honor… something worth dying for. And I was always proud to live that purpose and happy thinking you were so proud of me doing just that. But why are you saying this? Why…" Haruka's façade cracked, and struggled to keep her tears from rolling.

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden? You're confusing me."

…

"I'm sorry…right now, all I know is that I want to be free, and make Neji have what he deserves… Haruka, if you want to quit and be a full time shinobi, I will support you."

"What do you mean 'what he deserves'?" Haruka asked, completely ignoring Hizashi's words of promise. Hizashi was afraid to say it. It was a complete blasphemy, he knew. But Haruka read it well and evilly grinned. And her grin turned to empty laughs of mocking.

"You want the brat to be part of the Main family? Wait… no…not just that… you want him to be…Ahahaha!" Hizashi's cold stare did not change but the pain of being laughed at his ambitions was beginning to strain his face. Still, he understood the heart ache his student was undergoing and forgave all the insults off.

"I'm not saying anything yet. He's too young to make assumptions. But he is of greater promise. If he wants to, he can."

"You're crazy sensei! Yes, the boy had activated his Byakugan at two. Hell, I only managed to do that when I was six. Indeed, he's a Hyuga freak show. I have no doubt he will be a legacy for generations to come. But haven't you realized how foolish you've become? You're just defying the clan and your principles at the same time!"

"What… do you mean?"

"Haha. Can't you see? You've already started to force that path on him. You're no different from them…Just. Fucking. **Selfish**!" Haruka's voice shrieked with disdain.

Before Hizashi could say or ask anything as he was a bit confused, Haruka was now long gone, dashing outside the window.

A set of words kept yelling at his head, again and again…

_ 'You're no different from them.'_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-san and his son are here to ask for leave."

"Let them in."

A 'clack' came across Hiashi's office as Hizashi and Neji came in. Hizashi saw that Hiashi was not alone. Behind him, just by his garden were the two most cherished people of his life. The two girls were just tending the daisies but had stopped as they noticed the visitors. As the mountains kissed the sun good bye, a purplish orange curtain basked Hiashi's garden and it glistened the sweat of the two females who looked so much alike. The young one was nothing yet but a bud and the other- she was a radiant flower who bloomed with grace at any season and her smile enticed any butterfly there was.

"Hiashi-sama. Hiroko-sama. Hinata-sama." Hizashi acknowledged with his head to waist bowed down with utmost submission. Neji who was beside him, followed the same gesture but remained quiet.

"I and Neji are about to leave now. Do you have any last orders before the day ends?"

"Yes. I request your presence tomorrow's dinner as I meet with Konoha's most important guest. Be here by seven in the evening. I know you have a mission, but cancel it."

"…Yes sir."

"That is all. You have my permission to leave."

"Very well. Excuse us then, Hiashi-sama, Hiroko-sama, Hinata-sama… Neji, come." The two gave another bow and turned their backs. As they were about to leave, small thuds came towards them and Hiashi simply looked at the running little thing. Hizashi felt a gentle tug on his black kimono and stopped.

Looking over his shoulder, there was Hiashi's daughter. Her eyes were looking down as always, but Hizashi could see her full white circles swathed around by a flaring blush. She seemed scared from her head's position but she still managed to pull off a sincere and warm smile. Small as she was, the little girl still awed her uncle as he saw a white daisy wrapped around by her supple fingers, handing it to him as a gift. And Hizashi remembered that white daisies were flowers of getting well.

"G-g-g-get well soon, unc-c-cle." Neji looked at Hinata with curious eyes. Yet he felt exultant and somehow, it was a breather seeing his cousin after all those stressful hours. Her warmth was infectious and it made Neji smile for no apparent reason.

Hizashi kneeled and took the flower from her weak hands.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama." Hizashi smiled at the blushing girl. _She could make any ice melt with those eyes. I bet Hiashi's having a hard time scolding her… How could I possibly have been angered against her? To actually destroy her with my ambitions… Haruka, maybe I am a fool._

Hizashi looked upon the office desk where his brother looked back at him. He too had lost his stoic mask and smiled with pride for his daughter. As Hiashi eyed Hizashi, Hizashi replied an apologetic stare with quirked brows and narrowed eyes.

_I'm so sorry, so sorry brother._

As if Hiashi deciphered his message, he nodded with forgiveness but what Hizashi did not know was that Hiashi had never felt so regretful as well from all that has happened.

Hizashi shifted his eyes at the woman who was now standing beside their Head. She was smiling and he perfectly knew who taught what the little girl had to do. Years past, he thought, and she never changed.

Hinata had not left her position and Hizashi observed that there was another daisy wrapped around her kimono's obi. She took it and handed it over towards Neji. Neji's face glowed with excitement as receiving his first gift from a little girl and instantly took the flower from Hinata. Hinata giggled from Neji's spontaneity but was suddenly startled as the young boy pulled her towards him, hugging her plump body tightly with bliss.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed but still managed to curve her lips for a smile. The three adults were startled as well from his behavior. Hiroko chuckled at it, Hiashi gave a smile as he sighed and Hizashi, Hizashi was furious and embarrassed- shocked from his son's stunt of over familiarity. _And just right in front of them!_

"Oi, Neji!" Hizashi hissed as he strongly pulled Neji from Hinata. He gripped Neji's arms and bowed for Hiashi. Neji frowned with eyes that never left Hinata's.

"I'm very sorry for my son's impudence. We'll be leaving then." Hizashi slammed the door shut just after Hinata's timid waves of good bye. Neji managed to pull off a prideful grin at her despite Hizashi's pulling.

Finally, father and son were now walking in a hallway.

"Ouch!" Neji grumbled, receiving a rather heavy punch from a humiliated Hizashi.

"Idiotic son! It doesn't matter if she's your cousin but don't touch the Heiress so casually again especially in front of her parents. Baka!"

"H-hai."

"And…" Hizashi continued as Neji didn't see the other punch coming.

"Ahh!"

"I told you to call her Hinata-sama! SAMA!"

"Sorry. Sorry father. Never again." Neji submissively replied.

Neji's left hand came around the top of his head as if cradling the two swelling lumps Hizashi just gave him. His other hand tightly gripped the simple but sentimental gift from a good friend who he loved tenderly.

But destiny was clothed with malice and injustice for it will turn this same person into someone he will wish one day to have greatest suffering received from his gentle fist of vengeance…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Two figures sat on the porch, both watching Neji and Hinata playing with Aiko and Aiji. One was a woman who had finely knotted hair, blood flowing through each strand sending a hint of red while the other was a man of the same age- he was tall and well built with light almond hair that spiked his neck. Both had genetically rebellious hairs for the clan, still, no doubt, their eyes were Hyuga.

"I heard the Head's had a rough dinner the other night? You were there right?" The man asked.

"Hmm. Yes. They were having cold comebacks all night long. He really hates that guy right from the beginning, you can clearly see it. But I think the Head's mood had already started to be unwell when he knew his brother would not be there."

"But didn't the Hokage already talk the Head through it? It seems to be a very important mission."

"Yes, yes. But still, you have to understand that during situations like that; Hiash-sama had always have him there, taking political advices and consoles from time to time. And the stress of his family being in the dinner, not to mention his daughter's presence, just made it worse."

"Hmm… well, all is over. That guy's gonna leave tomorrow anyway. Hiashi-sama can be rest assured. Oh… She tripped, haha… tss, what a sweet boy." Haruka eyed the man with disgust and then looked at the pair of children once again, her face a bit irritated.

"Why is this kid always here playing? It doesn't mean when his father's not around He shouldn't be training."

"Hmm? Are you bothered by him?"

"No… and yes."

"Hah?"

"Hm hm hm. Well, he keeps Hinata-sama entertained and she really seems much happier rather than being with me. It's odd that there're no other kids of her age in the Main district but it's a good thing her cousin's there."

"And the 'yes'?" Haruka sighed as she closed her eyes before answering. The man frowned at her expression.

"What?"

"But … they'll be too close… that's dangerous…Main… Branch... These labels will become more and more distinct when boy and girl become man and woman. And if they ever think of crossing that line of master and servant, that line of friendship, it'll be..."

"Painful. Sounds like a familiar story." The man finished. She looked at him, and then looked away.

"… Ko, I-" His hand stopped her as it held hers firmly.

"I know your sense of responsibility and duty is strong and I admire it… Still, my invitation will always be here, Haruka." Her grip tightened. Her eyes could feel the water works and her ears started to hear her sensei's words.

_"…what if Haruka, free will and not destiny is what makes a person? What if… we can actually stand on all odds and do what our heart tells us and not what the clan does?"_

…

"Haruka-san~!" A sudden innocent burst broke the tense atmosphere. Ko untwined his fingers from Haruka's and stared straightly at the two children. He remained stoic as if nothing happened. Haruka had done the same.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"N-neji-niisan caught w-wigly. H-he s-said feed it to Aiko. B-bad. Poor w-wigly." Haruka sighed and coldly looked at Neji. Neji flinched from her glare and could slightly feel the pain in his waist he just got from her.

"Leave it alone brat." Well, that should finish it. Neji put it down and sat as well, emanating silent tantrums at Hinata. She was oblivious though from her cousin's emotions.

"Haha… that's too cute." Ko described and he faced at Haruka as if looking for a mutual understanding. He didn't get a reply from her though. She was in deep thought, in deep hurting, he knew and he sighed.

"Just forget what I said, it was stupid. You're right; it's not bound to happen. Our fates will never entwine and-"

"Let' do it."

…_!_

_What?!_

Ko instantly twisted his head towards her. His eyes were stretched-wide, slightly not believing what he had just heard.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"I said, let's do it Ko. I, I accept your invitation." _Sensei…_

"Ha… Haruka!... B-but, you always said…"

"I'm already telling you that I want to do it. Can't you accept that?" _Sensei… I'm gonna run away._

"Uh…"

"Answer me before I change my mind!" _Sensei… I also want to know._

_ Shit, is she's crying!?_

Ko felt nothing but the urge to embrace her and he did. Arms went around her back tightly and his breath went across her neck as he spoke.

"Yes, yes. As long as you're with me... Thank you Haruka, thank you!"

_Fuck it all and fuck destiny._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The compound was quiet. The dark sky was filled with thick clouds as they curtained the all seeing white moon. Yes, tonight was an ominous night.

"_Tomorrow, when midnight strikes."_

Haruka rested her back on the wall far from the door. It looked as if the ceiling got her attention as she anxiously stared at it, reminiscing Ko's words about their departure.

"_We'll meet at the South gate. Bring only what you need."_

She gripped her knees and cold sweat ran down her neck.

"_We'll use the forest and run from there. The travel will be three days."_

She shifted her eyes towards the snoozing young Heiress. She was a little, helpless girl who she promised to protect. Sometimes she found it painfully hilarious that a feeble creature would actually chain her down. But Haruka could never hate her for that. She actually cared for her like an older sister. _What are you gonna do without me, Hinata-sama? _She grimaced at the thought. _Will it really be alright? What if…_

_ "Haruka… I love you. Remember that."_

Her head intensely shrugged. She started composing herself again and considered that taking a nap would be the most reasonable thing to do right now. And when her body was convinced that sleep was in need, her eye lids began to fall and the last picture she saw was Ko's face.

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

An hour has passed.

*_shaaaaaa…..*_

_ Hn?The… door… it opened…who?_

_ Shit…!_

Haruka bolted from her position, her eyes wide awake. Her body stance was ready to take action. The intruder's attire was all black, his face wore a mask and his back held a katana*.

"Oho… I've disturbed your nap. I'm very sorry." The trespasser teased.

"Who are you?" She coarsely asked.

"Hm hm hm… I'm the new baby-sitter."

_He's after Hinata-sama… his voice…Have I heard it before?_

"Byakugan!"

The face behind his mask instantly staggered Haruka and her teeth gritted with disgust.

"YOU…" _This is bad._

"So you know me? Hm…how bothersome. If you give the girl, I'll spare your life."

"'Thank you for your mercy.' Hmph. Is that what you think I'll be saying? Don't underestimate us Hyuga!"

"Heh. I never did."

Haruka launched her body towards the man with a flat palm aiming just for his chest. The man had easily avoided it as he crouched. Haruka was in an open position and she knew she had to move as soon as possible before his counter attack.

_...!_

But it was quick. It was electrifying and it was… glowing.

"Ahhhck…!"

Her body was falling and her whole being was numb to the bone. Before she could strike the floor, he gripped her hair and lifted her up like a hanging rag doll. Haruka could hardly breathe and her exhales became heavier in each passing. _Can't move…!_

"Ugh…" Her Byakugan began to fade and his face became less visible. Only her ears seem to function and the sound of his katana sliding from its sheath became eminent. _Hnng…_

_ "Haruka-san~!"_

_ Hinata-sama…_

_"…what if Haruka, free will and not destiny is what makes a person?" _

_ Sensei…_

_ "Haruka… I love you. Remember that."_

"Guh…"

"Don't look at me like that, woman. You should be honored to die upon a hero's blade."

_Ko…_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Dong! ..._

_ Dong! ..._

_ Dong! ..._

Gongs resounded across the Main and Branch districts. Hundreds of lanterns were lit and everyone was scurrying and some yelling. Hyuga shinobis leapt from roof to roof, tense but visibly composed from the current uproar.

"EVERYONE! The Heiress was kidnapped! Everyone wake up! The Heiress was kidnapped!"

Neji woke up from the noises. It was his first with these gongs and he could hear all his neighbors at panic. He tried listening to the screams but all he could perceive was the word 'heiress'. His head turned towards his door, opening to show his mother.

"Mother… What's happening?"

"It's nothing Neji. Go back to sleep." She went towards his son and tucked him in the futon. She held his bare forehead and shifted towards his right cheek.

"Mother?"

"Shh…Sleep dear. It'll be fine."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

In the hallways near Hinata's room, Hyuga guards scampered. Every single one of them was at dread and each pair of activated Byakugan eyes had one ultimate goal of spotting Hinata and her abductor. All, but a single man who held his failing lover.

"Where is Hibiki!? Call him now!"

"He's on his way. Calm down nii-san."

"Calm down!? Tokuma, look at her!" Ko roared towards his brother who was just behind him. Tokuma respectfully walked away leaving the two.

Ko had Haruka lying across his chest. A deep long slash adorned her from the collar bone to her abdomen's end. Her black yukata became darker from the blood stains and a paint of crimson flowed through her pale white chest. As if the wound was not enough to get the flesh blood out of her, the thick fluid gushed from her mouth, a mouth he used to kiss lovingly when given the solitude.

"Hang in there Haruka. Please. Hibiki's coming. You'll be okay." He whispered to her ear and kissed her hair. He grasped her hand tightly wishing she would grasp back.

"Ko… I'm dying."

"No! Don't speak! Just breathe, breathe."

"… punished… we were… punished - ah!" Haruka squinted in pain but she feared more the numbness in her head.

"Shh… be quiet, my love. Trust in me."

"It was just… just not… meant to be. Us. Destiny…"

"No, no… don't say that! You'll be fine. Hang in there. We will run after all this, I promise just promise me you won't give up…"

Haruka began to cry as her life force began to fade. It was too late. _Sensei, is this the answer?_

"Oi, Haruka…?"

"It's impossible, haha… hngg...Ko… Protect them, protect Hinata-sama…hah…and Neji… Don't… let it happen to them…Ko…"

"I said stop talking! Kuh… stop…"

"Promise me…?"

"I will, just stop…!"

"…that's good, haha…"

_I love you._

"Haru…?"

A shiver ran through his spine. Brown. She blankly stared at him with brown orbs. He tightened his hand, but hers were dead limp. He slowly took off her bandana and the seal was nowhere to be seen. Miserable tears fell on her smooth icy cheeks and he knew.

She was finally free.

…to be continued

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N****: Katana- **A Japanese blade which are usually owned by samurais.

**Ah… finishing this was so much easier with the holidays. I've observed that last chapter, my writing was quite bad… really bad with the flows but I hope I improved with this one. I've reviewed it ! hehe. Though, there seems to be a frequent use of bad tsk, my bad. Yeah, the pace's pretty slow and less focused on Neji and Hinata, I'm sorry guys. But I love exploring this side of the story since it gives more depth to it, so hang on with me please. Ok? :3 (man, I just love this clan!)**

**Any fans of the manga 'Berserk' here? I totally recommend it. It's the epitome of gore, romance and epicness! And its anime series' OST is over to the top, you should check out their instrumentals, it's wicked. It actually keeps me inspired writing this fic especially those scenes with heavy emotions. **

**Oh. And please don't forget to review. You don't know how helpful they are to me. :3**

**That's all. Be alive by 22. Heh… Jaa ne**

**~3PP**


	4. Chapter 4- A Large Crack

**Sorry for the late update! Really busy. Here's chapter 4. Something really sad happened, like hell sad… if you are updated with the manga, you'll get me. I had a hard time writing this with those feelings. *sigh* It just changes the game plan. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3**

**Disclaimer:** **Kishimoto is awesome 'cuz he is the creator and owner of Naruto. But I hate him right now. T_T**

**Neji- 4 yr old**

**Hinata- 3 yr old**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapter 4

-A Large Crack-

Harsh clouds embraced a high tower that stood tall and proud with the rocky mountain peaks as if it was their sibling. At the top was a council, shook from disbelief and horror receiving a letter delivered by a hawk from Konoha.

"Damn!" One man from the circle growled with a pounding fist.

"This is a catastrophe…"

"Well, we already knew the risks. But to actually kill him…Tsk, we have no other choice but to cut the treaties and declare war…"

"Preposterous! That is a ton full of risks as well! Let's still think it through. This could be negotiated right?"

"You think our people will just stand there and watch us not avenging for their murdered hero? We'd rather a have a war with the Leaf than a rebellion building beneath our noses."

The debates continued on and on but one man remained quiet and was at deep thought on how to solve this god forsaken ruckus. But yes, he knew a way out. He held is right hand up, immediately taking all the council members' attention and heavy silence swept over the circle.

"Now… Everyone, relax. There is another way through this."

All the important men of the room waited for the continuation and no one made a sound.

"We will fulfill the desired justice of our fellow citizens. Furthermore, our initial goal pursues on and we will achieve it following my set of instructions."

"Could you please be straight to the point, Raikage-sama?"

A cold grin ran through his face.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It has been a week since Hizashi had finally arrived in Konoha again. He was ready with his report regarding his recent mission which he led. He didn't know what it was… but the air was unsettling. He thought if that was only his silly nerves working or was fate playing with him again? He simply shrugged the thought.

"Sandaime-sama, Hizashi has finally arrived for his brief report."

"Let him in."

"Hai."

Hizashi stiffly entered the office as he always did. Going there, he had earned a few glances from others, some reflected curiosity, some pity. Again, he tossed the uneasy feeling and focused on his report.

"Hokage-sama."

"Yes, please come in Hizashi."

"Yes. I'll start then. Well, through the outskirts of-"

"Just put that report on my desk. That would be enough for now."

Hizashi paused, a bit puzzled from the unusual behavior. The Hokage rarely dismisses an oral report especially missions as important as what Hizashi had on hand.

"Hai."

"But you are not to leave."

"…"

"You've just arrived, right? Have you heard the unfortunate news?"

Hizashi swallowed, all his apprehensive gut feelings rushing right through him again. He stiffened as he heard his beloved student's name. Yes, it was fate after all.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Good morning, Aunty."

"Oh, Neji."

Hiroko sent a flash of a smile for Neji, still, he could sense the exhaustion and worry from her expressive white eyes.

"She's in her usual place. Go on."

"Hai. Thank you."

Neji politely excused himself and walked towards Hinata's garden. She crouched beside her patch of plants, stroking the wilted leaves as her face sent an apologetic look at them.

"Hinata-sama." The young boy grinned.

Hinata turned to her usual visitor and her only playmate. She shyly smiled like always and went back with her herbs once again. Neji was now beside her, crouching as well.

"Wanna eat? I have food."

He patted her short eggplant hair, his hand shifting from side to side as Hinata shrugged.

"Wanna play then? 'Hide and seek'?"

"…"

"Tag?"

"…"

"Jacken pon?"

"…"

"Hmm… wanna…"

Hinata instantly shrugged, with no interest whatsoever for the next question. Neji frowned and sighed.

"Hinata-sama, if you don't talk to me, I'll tickle you." Neji evilly smirked.

Hinata's eyes widened as a sudden panic flashed in her face while looking at Neji's approaching finger. But she still didn't speak.

"Look, look, it's coming, it's coming Hinata-samaaaaa."

Hinata took off from her position before jogging off but Neji's fingers clutched her waist. She fell with a gentle thud on the soft grass, imprisoned by the promise of giggles.

"AHAHAHAHA!" her laughs were small and surprisingly unrestrained.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Is she still not speaking?"

Hiroko nodded to her husband.

"And nothing seems to brighten up her mood except Neji's visits. I'm really glad the boy is always here but… Why won't she open up to me… I'm her mother so why? Do… do I really look that gloomy?!"

Hiashi sighed on his wife's insecurities.

"It just so happens that Neji is of the same age. Don't be so jealous of the boy."

"Wha? I am NOT jealous."

"Hm hm hm hm… "

Hiroko scowled at the man in front her. She then smiled towards her tea cup, temporarily relieved by her husband's light approach towards her. Though she knew that behind that unwavering composed mask, this week has given him a great deal of stress. And no question, that stress was contagious.

"Anata."

"Hm?"

"Any news? From the Hokage, I mean."

"… Nothing has been received yet. Though, they have sent their… message… two days ago. Their response would be anytime soon."

"Mm… what are you planning to do?"

"I cannot say yet… but you know I am ready for anything for the protection of my family and this village."

Hiroko nodded, but barely content with Hiashi's vague answer.

"What if…"

"You should stop over thinking things or it will get to your face. Hinata will really turn away from you."

"Ah."

"Remember that everything is laid carefully by fate. We will accept it no matter what it is. So stop worrying, it will help nothing. "

Hiroko sighed and surrendered to Hiashi's very rare comforting smiles. Hiashi's face suddenly shifted to his old stern one and turned to the sliding door of his office.

"Ko?" Hiashi addressed to the lad behind the screen door.

"Ah, pardon my intrusion Hiashi-sama. I just needed a quick word. But I didn't know…ah… Maybe later?"

"No, no, come inside Ko. I'm leaving anyway." Hiroko intervened.

"Where are you going?"

"Bookstore. And maybe the flower shop, Hinata might like a pot of new flowers. Do you want me to buy you something?

Hiashi shrugged.

"I'll see you later then."

Hiroko slid the door open and Ko bowed to her as she did also.

"Hiroko-sama."

"Doing well?"

"Ah… hai. Thank you."

Hiroko's hand gently touched Ko's cheek and gave him a warm smile- it was a face of comfort and shared grief. Ko breathed in deep and nodded, respectfully accepting her condolence. She then left and passed by him

Nobody really knew his relationship with Haruka until everyone saw his anguished tears while holding his forbidden lover. All his relatives were quiet about it, no purpose of condemning the dead now. It took a while for Ko to recover but his mind is as composed as ever, ready to make the right decisions for the future ahead.

"What is it Ko?"

"Hiashi-sama… I'd just like to ask if someone has been appointed yet as Hinata-sama's protector."

Hiashi paused and narrowed his eyes towards the young chuunin.

"The matter has not yet been raised. But it will be after the current matters settle. We are still proposing some Branch shinobis for the position. But why does it concern you?"

"Yes, well, I… I would-"

"NO."

"Eh? Hiashi-sama… I haven't even…"

"I will not appoint you as Hinata's protector." Ko hid his flinch. But from the back of his mind, he expected this and he was ready.

"Please! Hear me out first, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi sighed and closed his eyes.

"Whatever your reasons are, I doubt that it will be enough to break our tradition. The Heir's protector must always come from the Branch. Why would you want something that is below your standing?"

"I know this is unusual sir… but I find the position with great honor. I find it as an opportunity to redeem my purpose in the clan. I am still planning to give the position to Neji when the right time comes; I am even willing to teach him Jyuuken for it."

He gulped. _No, you can do this. _

"But before he is capable for the job, I would be thrilled if you offer the position to me. My skills as a shinobi are also more than capable to watch over Hinata-sama."

"I do not qualm your skills Ko, and from the looks of it, I also don't question your dedication for the job, but tradition dictates…"

"Please sir. I have already planned on leaving the clan before to be with a Branch woman. This request is merely _nothing_."

"What? Ko, you…" Hiashi's head throbbed. _A Main with a Branch… _Those weren't really uncommon occurrences in the clan. Some Main members even held Branch mistresses of their own, hidden by their own set of tricks. Some relationships were easily broken off from the fear of receiving the wrath of their superiors.

_ But running away?! Utter treason and ultimate dishonor._

Hiashi was bothered, even just by the mere plans of it. He wondered the possibility if that actually happened to them_. _What would the present be?

"But fate seems to have not allowed it. I've accepted that but if I get the appointment, it will be the last thing of you hearing me meddling with our traditions. I would only want to honor the task of… someone dear to me. That is all I ask."

Ko's face turned to his clenched fist just by his side and took a long, deep breath. Hiashi simply stared and waited. And in just a matter of seconds, he looked back at his leader with utmost determination and courage.

"If fate won't even allow that, fine by me! Then let fate take me by death."

Hiashi rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was a problem after another.

"If your father were still alive…"

"He wouldn't mind." Ko sternly replied. Hiashi looked at him, and after a while, the Hyuga Head smirked.

"You're right, he wouldn't… I still don't know Ko. I will have to consult my council."

"That answer is enough for me for the mean time sir. But please try to reconsider."

"And I will."

"Thank you…" At that, he was confident he will get the job.

"You surely are walking across egg shells here. I hope you overcome that rebellious behavior of yours."

"I'd say it's the nature of our names, Hiashi-sama, although, Tokuma seems to have not yet made a share of his own tradition-breakings."

Hiashi chuckled with a low tone.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"I'm sorry Hokage –sama…but, before anything else, I would like to speak with the former Head."

"Hmm… why is there need to intercept the news before Hiashi?"

"… I have come up with a decision. Do not worry Hokage-sama, I will tell my plans to you as well. I will inform Hiashi-sama immediately after I talk with the former Head."

"You are too formal…You mean Hibiki, your father."

"… Hai."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The day was warm, young and it was the perfect time to stroll around the village. Hiroko was just almost finished checking out the books she needed and was starting to plan out what flowers Hinata would love. In the middle of the line before the cashier, her eyes went towards the store's wide windows. It was only a matter of a glimpse, but she almost had a feeling that was her husband leaping across the roofs.

She shrugged the silly idea aside. Why would her husband be outside in the first place anyway, hop and about.

She went outside after paying and breathed in the fresh air, spiced with the departure of spring and the entry of summer. It was a nice scent, a new set of flowers on the way. Despite all the recent events that kept her worried day and night, Hiroko could see that this day would be different and bright. She sighed and agreed contentedly with the thought.

She looked at the sky, and the heavy clouds blocked her view of the vast blue.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"I am Hinata-sama, Aiko's master who also can't talk! Ahaha."

"I am Hinata-sama, the girl who can't count and talk. Ahaha."

Hinata sent a sour face towards her cousin, slightly blushing from his joke. She then just proceeded on feeding her two birds.

"If you talk, I won't tease you anymore. Come on, Hinata-sama, I wanna play." Neji pleaded.

Hinata shrugged.

"Fine. If you're stubborn, I'm leaving you then."

Hinata did not leave her eyes from the cage as she started to hear Neji's heavy stomps, walking away from her with a frown.

"He'll be back." She finally muttered and shyly smiled at Aiko-chan. But her voice was thinner than an ant's whisper and Neji, several meters from her, was not able to catch her words he had all along been begging for.

After some time, familiar quick little thuds came rushing towards her. She felt that familiar bundle of heat beside her again. Neji sighed and helplessly sat on the grass as if his butt was the heaviest thing in the world. Hinata hid her victorious smile with her lose hair.

_Told you. _

"I… promised aunty to look after you! Hmph." Neji crossed his arms in front of his chest and proudly held his chin up high. Yes, that was a potential arrogant lad in the making.

"Hinata-chan~!"

"Shuttup! Noisy bird. The only ones I want to speak are Aiko-chan and Hinata-sama."

"Hahaha…" Hinata giggled.

"Why are you only laughing!?" Neji whined.

Hinata gave another chuckle. Her voice was so sweet and tender, and her cheeks deeply red and plump with life again. Though she never has spoken yet after her abduction, Neji could sense the change in her eyes. Barely holding a four- year old's understanding or maybe just the simple and innate connection between children, Neji knew her cousin was getting better. Just a little bit, a little bit, and he can somehow manage to squeeze a word or two from her, he could feel it!

It only made Neji half-awed and half-frustrated. But frustration won and he gleefully tickled his cousin again to enjoy her outbursts of laughter. It was becoming a routine really.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"I'm sorry for the sudden interruption, Hibiki-sama."

"There is no trouble… back from your mission, I see. How did it go?"

"It was successful. It was a vital mission, but it did not really require exceptional shinobi skills. The Hokage sometimes thinks I'm a diplomat."

Hizashi looked at the seated old man; he wore the usual white yukata and black robe. It may be plain and simple, but the colors suggested power in the family. Long gray hair draped over his back. Years of fighting in the battle field or in the political arena might have worn him out still; his stature was unbending and proud. He was a pure Hyuga, and the never fading purity of his eyes proved that.

"That is good to hear Hizashi, but I hope it does not take any more time of yours for the clan. You must have heard the recent nightmare. Hiashi needs you the more at these times."

"I understand, Hibiki-sama… my duty to…my family… that is the reason why I am here. The Hokage has received news from Kumogakure and I wish to lay out my plans to you."

There was a long pause. Hibiki was about to break the silence as his lips started to part.

" **Father…**"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Neji activated his Byakugan, intensively searching for his hiding cousin. For the first time, he had proposed to be the one to do the seeking since Hinata won't do the countdowns.

He peeked through the servants' quarters, scanning from under-tables to cupboards and cabinets. Several Branch servants were frantically walking, just preparing for lunch. Hinata was not there.

Neji skipped the room and found his uncle's office. The Head was simply reading his scrolls like any usual day and Hinata was not there him. His garden was empty as well.

He checked out on the farther and deeper hallways. He thought it was empty, but looking into it further, he spotted two people. One, he assumed a female, was pressed against the hallway wall by another taller figure. Their faces seemed to be stuck with each other, and legs were wrapped around too. Neji did not understand their frantic movements or the reason why did they have to be so close at a wide space. They moved, yes, but they were only at one place.

Slightly intrigued by the sight, he quirked his eyebrows on the couple, forgetting his initial goal.

"What are they doing?" Neji mumbled, a bit bothered by his unknowing.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"I'll excuse myself then. I promised to meet the Hokage at the entrance. Please inform Hiashi-sama about this urgent meeting."

"… Of course."

Hizashi looked at his father. Never in his life had he seen his eyes to be so full of doubt and predicament. Hizashi headed towards the office's sliding door and took his first step outside.

"Hizashi."

Hizashi halted but did not bother to turn his head.

"You don't have to do this you know. There could still be other ways."

"…This is **my **way. There is nothing better."

Hibiki painfully closed his eyes and a gentle gush of air went out of his nostrils. Everything seemed to be so wrong, so out of place. It was true that you only notice those precious to you only when they are about to leave from your grasp. He couldn't accept it, it was like a lump of failure stuck in his throat… but like any other problems he had faced in the past, he simply answered his worries with one word- destiny.

"I just want you to know that I am proud to have you as my son and that also… I am… truly-"

"I know." Hizashi smiled but not to him, no.

_ I have forgiven you a long time ago. Now, let me go…_

Hibiki nodded to those two words that seemed to relieve him from everything, although there were still remains of guilt and regret in his heart. But he fully welcomed it, he welcomed that deserved retribution.

"I will do as planned then."

"Thank you, Hibiki-sama."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Sparring." Nodding, Neji was content with his answer and finally turned his sight towards the Manor's entrance. Some people entered and they were not Hyuga. He knew from the clothes that most of them were shinobi like his father. But the other one wore a long white robe with red markings on it while his head was hidden by this polygonal head gear. Neji sensed it was someone important.

But not as _important _as his cousin.

_ Where is she?_

When he was about to change his gaze again, Neji stopped only to see his father welcoming these people. He smiled to himself, relieved to know that his father was home again.

His smile fell as he saw his father's eyes, his kenkai genkai was also activated and Hizashi stared at his son, doing just the thing he was told not to do. But surprisingly for Neji, Hizashi did not send a scolding look but a smirk.

Hizashi then lifted his hand and it gestured his son to come to him with a few waves. Neji enthusiastically nodded and deactivated his Byakugan before going. His cousin will have to hide for a while more.

"Are you talking to someone?" Sarutobi asked.

Hizashi proudly smiled.

"Yes… my son, Neji, is coming this way. Do you mind if I talk to him for a while? It will be quick."

"Of course. We'll be ready when you are."

"Thank you." Hizashi walked farther from the group and met up with the running Neji who was just full of energy, giddy to be able to talk with his father again.

Neji looked up to his father. Hizashi crouched and studied every detail of his son like he never did before. He really had stale eyes, chocolate brown hair that glazed like silk. These were traits passed on ever since Hizashi's grandfather. His skin was paler and whiter than his, and smooth just like his mother's. And that covered forsaken forehead of his which masked the truth of his upcoming difficult future, that was not from blood but from a monstrous tradition.

Hizashi chuckled to himself, sickened and amused at the same time.

But no one will ever know where his immense promise for greatness came from. Fate? He knew, Neji will be the perfect Hyuga.

When Neji was about to say something, Hizashi flicked his son's nose creating a tingling pain, and he instinctively rubbed his nose.

"I always told you not to use the Byakugan at a Hyuga household. So stubborn."

Hizashi chuckled looking at his son who was trying his best to keep his face as composed as possible. Neji looked at his father curiously, a bit puzzled from his constant good mood.

"Why are you here?" Hizashi asked.

"I am always here to play with Hinata-sama."

"Oh… be sure not to trouble her." Although Hizashi knew from Hibiki that Hinata was not going well and Neji's visits were of great help to the fragile Heiress.

"Yes father… when did you come back?"

"Just now. But father has a mission again. I'm leaving after our meeting."

Hizashi's lips were flat but his eye brows furrowed as he patted Neji's head.

"Eh? Already? Where?"

"Cloud village."

"Cloud village?"

"Yeah. Full of clouds." Hizashi smirked and Neji grinned.

"Cool, like some heaven?"

Hizashi gently combed his son's head with his fingers. It was a gesture Neji never received before, but he warmly welcomed the weird caress.

"Sure, you can say that."

"When you come back, let's train again."

"Mm… Neji, listen to me."

"Hai?"

"Neji… you must live. You are a man loved by the Hyuga talent more than anyone in the clan. That is true…With that, you can be anything you want to be, you can do anything you wish. Do you understand?"

Neji slowly nodded, not knowing what else to do. Hizashi saw that those were not eyes which understood his words. But he at least he could hope that at the right time, he would remember them and use them as how it should be.

"It will be difficult though." Hizashi solemnly smiled then and rubbed Neji's shoulders with affection he rarely showed. It only made Neji more uneasy; he didn't know if everything was going so right or wrong.

"I wish I could have born you into the Main family."

"…?"

"Ahahaha…"

"Father?"

_ What a foolish dream. You were right Haruka. I'm no different._

Hizashi then stood up and looked below to see his still confused son. He gave him another reassuring smile and a last pat in the head.

"Forget that. I'm going now. Tell your mother, I'm on an urgent mission and won't be there for dinner."

"How long?"

"…A while. Be sure to behave."

Neji answered with a nod.

While Hizashi was a few steps away, the last words of his bright little son caught him.

"Father, take care!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hizashi decided to spend some last minutes of his life sitting at some familiar garden of the Main manor. This used to be a garden where he and his brother played, a time when his forehead was just the same as any lively and free Hyuga kid. He cherished those moments, parts of his life he sometimes doubted if it ever really had happened or was it all just a mirage of innocent paradise brought about by the desires of his subconscious? He thought about this special day. One minute he was at the Hokage's office, ready with his report about the recent mission. And now, he was at the certainty of death.

Hizashi smiled. The afternoon passed and everything went as Hizashi had planned. It was nice though for him, to see in just one day for both his father and brother to show some unconditional compassion he never thought to exist. Why is it that despite the promise of darkness and abyss that death brings, it can cause such twisted warm feeling in the chest?

Hizashi thought that he would laugh inside to see the scornful faces of those that used to belittle him… but fate still played with him until the very end, as he responded to those people's feelings with understanding and forgiveness. Yes, the end of a man's journey, the end of his destiny surely- death promises freedom. And nothing else mattered.

"Hizashi." A presence behind him interrupted his thoughts

How long has it been since that voice called out for his name? Memories rushed through his head like a demolished wild dam. He narrowed his eyes, and it was true, it really has been a long time, this other kind of mirage.

"Don't do this!"

He smiled.

"Don't tell me what to do, Hiroko."

"I'm telling you to think! This is not a decision done in only a matter of hours. We still have time."

"I told a similar thing to you in the past."

Hiroko flinched but tried her best not to step back, and hurriedly went in front of him.

"_That_ was different! This is death!"

"Yes…and death was far more bearable than the pain some young man once felt."

"…Hiza-"

"But we were young and foolish. Though, wisdom did come up to you at the right time. Heh. That was a long time ago… and we began to know that feelings were fleeting, hm? I know you learned to care for him as I did for my wife and son. "

"… I don't understand. If you do care for them, then why do you choose this path?"

"I wanted to prove something."

" To the Main Family?!"

"NO! It's more than that... more. You will never understand… someone who has surrendered to fate… But I was no different huh? Yeah… I, too, am slave of destiny. But now, I would finally taste my liberation."

"You're… listen to yourself! You're talking like a madman."

"Maybe… and it never felt so right."

Hiroko laid her head onto Hizashi's chest. Her tears did not fall across her cheeks but it resided there in her pained lashes. With little force, she whipped her left fist on him, again and again.

"Don't… don't… this is wrong... I won't allow it... never..."

He patted her head that was shrugging quite intensely, and that was enough to halt the movement. Both stood their for a minute, bizarrely savouring the cold stillness of the afternoon. Finally, he gave a goodbye kiss at the top of her head and placed his chin above it. The texture and colour of her hair was still the same. Her scent was still the same. Her gentle feminine nature, those childish eyes, her pale creamy skin…everything…nothing changed at all. Feeling like he was in his teens again, he breathed in deep.

"I let you go before Hiroko… now, return the favor."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Oh yeah, drama from the grown-ups. Haha. Sorry, shorter than usual.**

**Oh, guys, Ko and Tokuma are not OC, FYI. But they're brothers only in this fic, heh. **

**Well, that's that. This chapter was a bitch. We're still alive, yeh? End of the world wasn't true after all. But it was for my laptop. Shit. Fortunately, I actually had a back-up. Whew. **

**Man, writing conversations between toddlers is quite challenging. Haha. I hope you do realize that some lines of this fic came from the manga itself.**

**Next Chapter? Hmmm… I dunno. But for sure I won't be able to finish it this month. Thanks for still reading and putting up with me. I love you guys. Stay tuned, ok? Oh, did I mention that I deeply appreciate reviews? Nyaha… Jaa ne**

**~3PP**


End file.
